Road Trip
by Jindinea
Summary: After a brief meeting, six teenagers set off for a road trip! ...Occasion? Well, simply read to find out! [ReTi] [Yuffentine] [Cleris] Ch. 5: 'He took out a shot gun and hid it behind his back before approaching where the sound had been coming from...'
1. SPRING BREAK!

N/A: Another fic! Oooohhh, I've always wanted to do a Road Trip story, and I'm finally going to do one! Any ideas? Simply slip one in a review if you have any, and read on! Oh, and I have two special bands appearing in this chapter! I really, really wanted to put them in it... 

Disclaimer: No... I just... No...

"SPRING BREEEEAAAAKKKKK!" A dark-haired teenager flapped her arms madly, running around the apartment that she shared with her friends. That was, until...

_BONK!_

"Ow..."

Tifa sighed as she walked out of the bathroom to go help Yuffie up.

"Yuffie, we've still got to go to the dance at school to go to, and it's not even Spring Break yet!" Tifa said, pulling the girl up.

"I know, Teef, but still... SPRING BREAK! SPRING BREAK! SPRING BREA--"

"Could you guys keep it down! I'm trying to find a good dress in my closet!" a very feminine voice rang out of a nearby bedroom.

Tifa furrowed her brow slightly as she walked over to the bedroom door. "Uhh, Aeris? We've got ten more minutes until we have to go, and you haven't even got your dress ready?"

"O.O"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, Rissy! 'Cuz right now, it's... uh, 7:52!" Yuffie skipped into Aeris' bedroom and bounced onto the bed.

"YUFFIE! I GOTTA GET CHANGED! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Aeris shouted, completely grabbing Yuffie, and throwing her out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tifa shook her head after applying mascara to her eyelashes. She slipped the lid back on her mascara bottle, and placed it in the bathroom cupboard. Yuffie whimpered as she slowly got back on her feet, brushing herself off.

"Can we go nowww?" Yuffie asked, leaning against the wall.

"Aeris is still getting ready." Tifa stated in monotone, propping down on the couch.

"...Can we go nowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww?"

...Silence...

"I SAID, 'CAN WE GO NOWWWWWWWWW'!" Yuffie whined, poking her tongue out.

...Everyone ignored her...

"Grrr! WHY IS EVERYONE IGNOR--"

"Okay, I'm ready!" Aeris called out, opening the door. She was wearing a simple pink sundress, with pink heels, and a... pair of pink earrings.

_Very_ pink.

"Eww... Pink's to... girly, Rissy! Why do you wear that junk!" Yuffie commented rudely, while grabbing her purse and heading for the door. Tifa and Aeris followed suit, walking into the driveway where Tifa's Mercedes Benz was parked.

"I happen to like pink." Aeris pouted slightly as she hopped into the back seat of the car.

"Besides, I think it's much better than _green_." Aeris looked pointedly at Yuffie, who in return, snarled.

"Can you two stop fighting? Anyway... blue's much better than green _or_ pink..." Tifa stated, while starting up the engine.

Everyone remained silent after the uh, 'fight of the colors' until...

"OH SHIT! I FORGOT MY SPECIAL CANDY!" Yuffie shouted, holding her head tightly.

"o.o" Tifa said.

"O.o" Aeris said.

"YOU KNOW! I NEED THAT SPECIAL LOLLY SO I DON'T GET FREAKIN' CAR SICKNESS! Oh, I think I'm gonna..." Yuffie swallowed really hard, covering her mouth tightly.

It took Tifa a few seconds to realize what Yuffie needed, as she put the car to a stop in a parking lot.

_SCREEEEEEECH!_

Aeris rolled her eyes. "Do we have to stop for this? We're gonna be lat--!", she complained, though was cut off. "Aeris, if you can't even _see_, we are here! Though it still looks like Yuffie's going to have motion sickness..." Yuffie nodded hurriedly while clasping her hand over her mouth, still. Aeris slightly blushed and sank down in her seat, waiting patiently for once.

Tifa got out of the car and walked over to another door on the vehicle, and opened Yuffie's door. She helped Yuffie out and began walking to the Gym, hopefully getting to the bathroom in time for Yuffie.

"Aeris, you go on without us! I've gotta take Yuffie to the... uh... you know..."

"OH, I THINK I'M GONNA...UGH..."

Aeris nodded and opened the car door, taking a few steps out and watching her two friends struggle. She was thoroughly grossed out when she saw Yuffie throw up on another students' car. "Well...ugh, that saves us from going to the bathroom...ugh, right Teef?" Yuffie murmured, going on all fours for a moment.

Tifa, looking grossed out as well, nodded slowly, helping Yuffie up. Aeris had still been waiting nearby the car, watching the whole scene. She was practically wondering how Yuffie could throw up without ruining her dark green tank top and her 'skorts'. Yuffie didn't even _want_ a dress, but both Tifa and Aeris uh, well... tried to get her in one. Though, failed horribly. Tifa was the one that had sewed up Yuffie's idea of 'skorts' which are actually shorts, though look like a skirt. Yuffie just didn't feel comfortable in a _real_ skirt...

She always used the phrase 'IT'S TOO FUCKIN' GIRLY!'

...And never forgetting to use the colorful language at all...

In a few minutes, the trio had entered the Gym.

"OOH! PART-AY! PART-AY! PART-AY!"

Tifa and Aeris both wondered how on earth Yuffie could recover so quickly.

"What band's playin'?" They heard a teenager not older than them ask.

"I think it's Dir En Grey." Another replied, somewhat excited.

"Awww..." A teen girl whined, obviously not into their 'type of music'

Yuffie, eavesdropping on the conversation, bounced happily into the crowd.

"OOH! I LOVE DIR EN GREY!" she yelled, and for some odd reason, everyone didn't stare at her like she was mad. In fact, many others were doing the same as her.

Aeris and Tifa exchanged looks. "Dir En Grey?" Aeris asked. "I guess... they aren't that bad, anyway..." Tifa bit her lip slightly and walked over to an empty table, putting a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"NOT BAD? THEY ROCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Yuffie came bouncing back from the crowd, using her hands and making an... air guitar.

Aeris stared at Yuffie like she was insane, though Tifa couldn't help but giggle at the tomboy.

"Yuffie... everyone's staring at us..." Tifa said, smiling at the girl. It was true, everyone was staring at them, but the noise was still loud. Aeris though, mentally laughed nervously. Aeris usually wasn't used to this kind of attention.

Yuffie just continued playing her... air guitar and began making odd guitar noises.

Down in the back, three teenagers were viewing the scene with interest. A redhead raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"At least there's something to do here..." he muttered. Reno absolutely _did not_ want to come to this 'Dance of the Queer' as he put it, and neither did his dark-haired friend to his left. Reno didn't know how or why Cloud made him and Vincent go to this dance.

Vincent just stood there, unnoticed by most of the crowd, standing as still as a gargoyle. Him and Reno always wondered how they became friends with Cloud in the first place. True, the three were all best buddies and all, though when it came to girls, Reno and Cloud were sworn enemies. There was once this French exchange student who came to the school, and she really needed a tutor for English. Reno and Cloud both volunteered for it, though Vincent was the one who unwillingly, got the job. After a week of tutoring, Cloud and Reno couldn't stop asking questions, so... Vincent told them the truth. She wasn't... how could he put this? She didn't really go for... guys.

Cloud and Reno distanced themselves from Vincent for a week.

Cloud himself, was enjoying the party. ...Or at least he was _trying_ to. Cloud began dancing lamely, doing all types of dances... including the monkey.

"o.o WTF? Cloud, what the hell are you doing? You look a like a retard dancing like that." Reno leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest lazily. Cloud ignored him, and attempted to break dance, but almost ended up breaking his neck. Maybe that's where break dancing got its name.

Rolling his eyes, Reno leaned over to help Cloud up, and grunted slightly at Cloud's heavy weight. "Gee, you're such a fatass, Cloud." Reno 'complimented' his 'friend'. Cloud frowned at him while brushing his pants off. "Well it's better than weighing as much as someone who has anorexia." Cloud stuck his tongue out at Reno and mumbled a "HAH!". Reno gave an accusing look at Cloud. "HEY! You can't do that! That's what I do!" the redhead whined.

"Maybe you two should speak more quietly." Vincent spoke up, pointing his hand at the stage. Cloud and Reno looked up at the band, who had already spoken to the crowd. They were almost going to begin playing, and the three noticed that everyone's attention had shifted away from the three girls from earlier.

"ZOMG! DIR EN GREY! I LOVE YOU GUYSSSSSS!" Yuffie yelled from far behind.

Vincent looked back in the crowd at the girl, raising an eyebrow. Yuffie caught him looking and gave a friendly wave, while grinning excitedly. Reno caught the slightest tint of pink in Vincent's cheeks and smirked.

"Awww, has Vincy got a crush?" he taunted, putting on a girly voice.

Vincent gave Reno a death-glare, which wiped off Reno's smirk.

Never, _ever_ make Vincent Valentine mad.

Though Vincent wasn't even talking, Cloud told the two off. "Will you two shut up? The band's starting!" The two looked up at the stage as the music started. Many began yelling out to the band. The trio immediately recognized the song as 'Marmalade Chainsaw' - Reno's favorite song. The redhead couldn't help but put on a goofy grin. Even Cloud was grinning as well, seeming as Cloud absolutely LOVED Dir En Grey. Vincent remained with an emotionless face.

The lead singer began singing.

_'Kabehitoga ni maita seigyouga shita omae wa monkey _

One Twelve Two Eleven Three Ten Four Nine Death Thirteen

Kuchisaki dake no yatsura wo hajike

Ore wa itchatte'masu ka? Sekenyou wa yorokonde'masu ka?

Suck suck suck'em all till the end mine death thirteen

Jitsugen sareta tekubi ga uzuku ain't fuckin' around

Mouth to Mouth

Ugoe wa kikoenai shokeidai wo mioroshite'ru honey

Reizouko ni oshikomerarete'ru no wa gisei no hana

Zessan sareta serial horror show'

Though most of it was practically in Japanese - many people sang along, and most of those people didn't even know the language.

Yuffie was dancing and completely lost control. Tifa even joined her, though wasn't exactly... going nuts. Aeris began humming the tune, finding it quite catchy, despite what she said earlier.

Everyone began singing the chorus.

_'Nobody's hell like mine _

Nobody's hell like mine

Odoru kimi wa majestic baby

Oranji shikake no thirteen

Nobody's hell like mine

Nobody's hell like mine

Sakebu kimi wa majestic baby

Tokeijikake no death thirteen'

Reno and Cloud were screaming it out loud, and they even noticed Vincent muttering the lyrics. Reno gave him a slap on the back, and sang his favorite part.

_'Asobimashou chainsaw de _

Suck me'

Now, it was Tifa and Aeris' turn to scream the lyrics. Yuffie gave a huge grin, similar to a Cheshire cat's. "YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuffie yelled, jumping onto a table and dancing.

_'Bokuchoku in ikite'ru no ga chousho de tansho wa gozaimasen _

One Twelve Two Eleven Three Ten Four Nine Death Thirteen

Sakebidashita omae wo hajike

Ore wa itchatte'masu ka? Sekenyoku wa yorokonde'masu ka?

Suck suck suck'em all till the end mine death thirteen

Jitsugen sareta tekubi ga uzuku ain't fuckin' around

Nobody's hell like mine

Nobody's hell like mine

Odoru kimi wa majestic baby

Oranji shikake no thirteen

Nobody's hell like mine

Nobody's hell like mine

Sakebu kimi wa majestic baby

Tokeijikake no death thirteen

Nobody's hell like mine

Nobody's hell like mine

Nobody's hell like mine

Sakebu kimi wa majestic baby

Tokeijikake no death thirteen'

The song ended, leaving many breathing hard from the screaming. Yuffie grinned widely at Aeris and Tifa. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO SANG! WHEEEEEEEEE!" Yuffie began spinning around, though this made her... turn green. Tifa's and Aeris' eyes turned a bit wide.

"Let'sgotothebathroom." Tifa said hastily, gripping Yuffie's left arm while Aeris grabbed the other.

"Yuffie, you've got to be more careful!" Aeris told her, about to open the door, though went falling when Yuffie skipped out of her grip. Tifa almost fell as well, though gained balance right away.

"ZOMG! BLACK EYED PEAS! I LOVE YOU GUYSSSSSS!" Yuffie yelled, cheering.

Apparently, Yuffie already recovered _again_.

Tifa herself, was getting shoved in the crowd by others, who were shouting 'B, E, P! B, E, P!'

Aeris was practically sprawled onto the floor, cursing at her grazed knee.

"Ugh... stupid Yuffie."

"Excuse me, though are you alright?"

"Ugh, do I look-" As soon as Aeris looked up, she cut out the rudeness.

Cloud was looking down to her, actually acting sensible. Reno suggested that Cloud should stay away from him during the dance, seeming as the attention Cloud was bringing... was just to much. "Uhm, er... I-I accidentally got pushed down h-here." she stuttered, blushing. Cloud chuckled, which gave Aeris a face of confusion. "Err, it's nothing... anyway, do you _want _some help?" he asked her like she was a three year old. Aeris tilted her head, her hair swaying slightly. She was loosening up around this guy. "You don't have to talk to me like I'm a four year old. I can obviously help myself up, thank you very much." She pushed herself off of the ground, brushing off her sundress before looking back at the blond.

"I'm Cloud. ;-D"

He stuck out a hand. Aeris raised an eyebrow.

_'Erm, okay...'_

"Okay... My name's Aeris." She shook his hand while smiling slightly.

_'He seems like such a doofus... xD'_

Cloud nodded his head, still shaking her hand.

They were sorta interrupted when it was becoming extremely loud. The two stopped and looked over to the stage, where a much different band had set up.

"Okay! Any requests?" a woman with dirty blond hair called out into the microphone.

_Any requests_? That's what they just say?

Eh, okay.

"MY HUMPS!" a man called out from the audience, receiving many unwanted laughs. The woman chuckled slightly.

"YEAH! PLAY MY HUMPS!" a familiar voice called out. Everyone stared at Tifa.

"...uh, please?"

Everyone began laughing until the music started, sounding somewhat like a trumpet. Or, whatever. Aeris' and Cloud's attention was now on the stage. The lead singer was... well, singing. Yuffie was singing along to it, though also trying to find her friends. "Riss? Tee?" she called out the nicknames of her friends. She pushed through the crowd, searching for a head she recognized.

"Coming through,"

"GET YOUR ASS OUTTA MA FACE!"

"Eww... someone farted!"

"Shove it, whore!"

Yes, wouldn't you agree that Yuffie has the most charming manners?

Aeris threw a quick side-ways glance at Cloud and smiled.

_'At least he's not like that guy that... uh, why'd I even think of that?'_

Though Tifa was repeatedly getting bumped by many people. She found herself nearly at the other side of the Gym. Tifa scrunched her nose up when someone with a very large... behind accidentally pushed her out of the crowd, and into someone with unnoticeably red hair.

In order to gain balance, Tifa had to grip the closest thing that was there.

"OW! MY HAIR!"

...Which brought Reno right on top of her. Her face went beet red, seeming as they were inches away.

"Uh... I-I'm sorry, I just really lost my balance there and... um... I think I can get up now..." she muttered, slowly getting up. She looked down at Reno, who was all over the floor. So, not being rude, she stuck out her hand to help him up.

He murmured a quick 'Thanks'

Feeling very awkward, Reno was about to try and make small talk with Tifa, who suddenly, was finding the floor so interesting.

"OMG! TEE, I FI-NA-LY FOUND YOU! GAWD, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MANY ASSES ARE IN THAT CROWD! LITERALLY!" Yuffie came barging in, though stopped when she saw the two looking awkward. She let out a giggle and edged towards Tifa.

"Ooh, who's this?" she _tried _whispering, though failed.

Reno raised an eyebrow at her.

"And 'Ooohhhhhhh, who's this'!" Reno mimicked Yuffie. The two stuck their tongues out at each other childishly for a while. "Wait a minute... heyyy! You're that guy that was with that guy who was with that guy!"

Reno: O.o

Tifa: -.- Uhh, Yuffie? What are you talking about?

"You know! Didn't you see him and those two others! You know! The creepy guy and the chocobo-head!" Yuffie looked between the two, every second or so.

Reno shoved his hands in his pockets. "Uh... huh..." He leaned over and murmured in Tifa's ear, which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Is she always... like this?"

Tifa giggled a bit and nodded, noticing Yuffie looking really suspicious.

"Do you two, like, know each other?" Yuffie quirked an eyebrow at Reno and Tifa, who were practically glaring at her.

"Oh yeah. We're on our way to our honeymoon tonight for some hot, wild se-" Reno replied sarcastically with a fake cheery tone, while throwing an arm around Tifa's shoulder. Though he was cut off of course with a bubbly brunette and a ditzy blond coming their way. Yuffie, Tifa and Reno noticed Cloud's arm around Aeris' shoulder, and each grinned 'evilly' in their own ways.

_'xD HAHAHAHA! ZOMG! AERIS IS SOOOOOOOO LUCKY! HAHAHAHAA...'_ Yuffie thought sarcastically, giggling madly.

_'x) Aww... they look so cute... ish... -.-' _Tifa thought, putting on a fake smile - which mind you, didn't work out well with Yuffie giggling non-stop, and Reno smirking with his arm still around Tifa's shoulder.

_'xP Gee, I feel sorry for that chick. She really has horrible taste in men.'_ Reno thought, snickering.

Aeris and Cloud looked at the three oddly, and also couldn't help but stare at them to.

_'OMGOMGOMG... RENO HAS A GIRLFRIEND! ...Man, is she HAWT! ♥.♥' _Cloud thought, being all giddy, yet jealous at the same time.

_'TIFA? WHO'S THIS? DID I HEAR SOMETHING ABOUT A HONEYMOON! GRAAHHH! WHY WASN'T I INVITED TO THE WEDDING!_' Aeris thought, biting her lip. Tifa stared at Aeris weirdly. Aeris didn't even know she was glaring at the three, but mainly Tifa.

In short, everyone was just stuck in their own thoughts. Yuffie was giggling. Tifa had sort of a cross between a 'smile' and a frown. Reno couldn't stop smirking at the whole situation. Cloud had puppy love for two girls he didn't even know. And Aeris... well, her face was turning red from Tifa's 'wedding' with the stranger.

Soon (Which was actually, what, seven minutes of staring at each other), Vincent came walking by with red punch (or what it looked like) in his hand. He stopped as he noticed the group.

"Reno? Cloud? ...What are you two doing... ?" Vincent asked, looking back and forth between them. He also noticed that the girl from earlier was waving at him again.

Reno and Cloud couldn't help it, so they burst out laughing at Vincent, who looked like the color of Aeris' dress. Tifa and Aeris looked between the men and put on a confused look.

Vincent glared at them.

And so they stopped.

Yuffie cleared her throat and gave an award-winning smile at Vincent. "Anyway, I saw you guys earlier, and since well... because of all this, I'd like to introduce myself and my friends. I'm Yuffie." she said, pointing two thumbs at herself. "The one in the fugly pink's Aeris." Yuffie continued, ignoring Aeris' glare. "And she's Tifa, WHO DIDN'T MAKE ME BRIDESMAID FOR HER FUCKIN' WEDDING!" Tifa and Reno slapped themselves on the forehead. "Hootie... or whatever your name is... THERE WAS NO 'FUCKIN' WEDDING!" Reno sighed and shook his head. "But--"

"NO!" Tifa and Reno cried in unison.

After a few seconds of silence, Cloud brought his head up. "Oh!" he piped in. "Yeah, my name's Cloud, carrot-top is Reno, and that emo dude is Vincent!" Cloud cheered goofily. Reno snorted. "Emo? Speak for yourself, blondie."

Aeris found that now was the time to speak up. "Okay, could everybody PUH-LEASE stop fighting? It's getting really annoying!" she whined, pouting at Cloud. Cloud couldn't help but smile at the girl and nod. "Yeah... why didn't we in the first place?" Cloud went on happily.

Everyone stared at him, smirking.

"Let's see... YOU!" they all cried out at once.

Cloud smiled like a doof at the group. Oh, what great friends...

* * *

"FRIENDS MY ASS!" Cloud yelled out, after searching jar after jar of fresh hair gel to use. Him and the guys had invited the girls over for a little sleepover - which they had to admit, sounded really girly. 

Though Cloud needed to look _fine _for the ladies.

He sighed in annoyance as he stormed into his bedroom, slamming the closet door open and searching for a beanie. He only found two - his beanie from the scouts when he was little, or a beanie with football team colors (which he had gotten over YEARS ago).

"Uhm... lessee... maybe I should go ask Reno..."

* * *

"Scout." Reno said automatically, brushing his hair (...xD). Cloud frowned at this. "If you choose the footy one, the girls will think you're some football fanatic, and trust me, most girls don't like mad football guys as boyfriends." Reno stated, trying not to snicker. Trusting Reno's advice, Cloud hummed happily, shoving the tiny beanie over his head. 

Reno burst out laughing.

* * *

_DING, DONG..._

Yuffie waltzed into the apartment with Aeris and Tifa trailing behind her.

"Yuffie... are you sure we should just come in here? Shouldn't we have waited for them to actually answer the door first?" Tifa suggested. Aeris nodded, slowly walking in.

"Oh, who cares! They invited us, so we should be able to come in here whenever we want!" Yuffie stated, propping herself onto a dark blue couch. "Well I can barely see!" Aeris complained, peering around the dark room with difficulty. "Hello... ?" Tifa called out.

_FLICK! _

The room was immediately lit.

"Why hello there..."

N/A: Phew! Looooonnnnngggggg chapter! ...or maybe not. For this story chapters may be this long no an average, or maybe even bigger! Now... you are under my power... reviewwwwwww... I tell you, REVIEW!


	2. Of Markers And Plushies

**N/A: I love you guys... Firstly, I'd love to thank my very first reviewer, _Hello-blondie_, who I really, really send my special thanks to. :D You've really helped me improve these days. Anyway... oh what the hell, just read!**

**Hello-blondie: Whee! My first reviewer! I'm glad you like so far, and I'll try and update at least once a week. :-D**

**valen.locke: Hmm, not really sure... I might add a little something about Reno and Tifa, but I won't spill the beans. It's a... SURPRISE! ...o.o**

**Beatrix Ravenclaw: Yeah, I know... Vincent all Emo and all that junk, but that's just how I put Vincent... sometimes...**

**Smari: Glad you like! In fact, soon I might add a Road Trip: Behind The Scenes story, so you should see that soon!**

**Disclaimer:** -.0 Gimme my toy... Uhm, I mean... No? o.o

Tifa continued glaring at Reno as he innocently began popping popcorn with Vincent's (...ahem xD) popcorn machine (HAHAHA...ahh...). "Whaaaat? What'd _I_ do now?" he asked as she kept glaring. He tried hard not to snicker. "You know _exactly_ what you did, _Reno_..." She said his name with a stern voice and even growled a bit. "Ooohhh, feisty!" he joked, trying not to pop the popcorn everywhere. He held onto the lid of the machine with both hands really tightly, trying to prevent a popcorn explosion.

"This is no joke, Reno. You might've thought it was funny, but it was _horrifying_ in my opinion. And just you wait, because us girls are going to get you guys anytime, anywhere. SO you just wait..." she warned him, looking dead serious. As Reno was caught off guard, the lid of the popcorn machine went flying towards the window, hitting it, and falling to the counter with a slight _'CLANK!'_ Popcorn wasn't flying everywhere, thankfully, but a few bits came out, popping every now and then.

A piece of popcorn even went flying towards Tifa and hit her on the forehead and landed on the floor, soundlessly rolling towards her black, fluffy slippers.

Reno nearly burst out laughing at her face.

Tifa glared at him even more.

"_Reno_..." she growled, trying to control her temper.

"I didn't do it... honest! It was Vincent..." She glared again. "-'s popcorn machine!" he added quickly, to prevent any commotion.

She glared again.

Oh, when will the glaring STOP?

Unfortunately for Reno, he accidentally voiced that out loud. Which made Tifa's eyes look like they represented the Sun in many ways. Which then came to her, growling immensely. Which also came to her pouncing onto him and pounding the life out of him.

* * *

"Reno, you really shouldn't get yourself into these situations." Vincent said in his calm voice, hoping that Reno would understand him finely and at the same time, being able to nurse the lump on his head, the shiner on his eye, and the scratches that were all over his cheeks. 

"Dammit, why do women always have to have such frickin' long nails!" Reno cursed, though squealed like a girl when the ice slid onto one of the scratches, which were very, very sensitive.

"Great, now my stupid, stupid, STUPIDDDD scratch is bleeding."

"What exactly happened?" Vincent questioned the redhead with curiosity.

Reno quickly grabbed the ice and placed it back onto his throbbing head. "Hmm, well it all started when that Hootie chick invited you to go help her with her girly 'jammie' outfits..."

By the time Reno had finished the story, Vincent would make sure that Reno would get twenty times as much pain as he was experiencing now.

_Flashback _

"Why hello there..." Reno walked down the stairs and approached the three women.

"Oh, Reno! You're so fine and magnificent! Oh, I wish every guy was like you!" That pink-obsessed chick looked up at him with large, shimmering eyes.

"Don't we all... OH, YOU'RE SO MUCH HOTTER THAN THOSE STUPID ASS EMO SISSY GUYS! YOU'RE a real man..." Hootie murmured, clinging onto his arm.

"HEY! BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!" a voice came from behind the three. Reno spun around and saw Lockheart in a cat outfit. She came up to him and clung onto his other arm. "Oh Reenee... You're so fine, and sexy, oh LET'S GET MARRIED!" Lockheart shouted, while pouncing on the attractive man, ripping his clothes off-

Vincent glared at Reno.

"Will you actually tell the story like _it really was_?" Vincent asked impatiently. Reno sighed in annoyance. "Finnne..." he murmured, looking down at the table.

_Flashback (take two) _

"Why hello there..." Reno walked down the stairs and approached the three woman.

"Well... ?" Hootie aske-

"Can you use their REAL names?" Vincent asked in irritation. Reno stared at Vincent. "Well, it'd help if I could freakin' remember them!"

"Tifa, Yuffie and Aeris. Get used to it." Vincent was near shouting, but that would just ruin Vincy's image...

Reno sighed.

_The REAL Flashback (and this time, we ain't kiddin' you) _

_"Why hello there..." Reno walked down the stairs and approached the three women._

_"Well... ?" Yuffie asked, her hands on her hips. Reno frowned at her. "Well, what?" The teen stomped her foot. "Well, where're the others!" She threw her hands in the air, frustrated. Reno snorted. "You're boyfriend's in the bathroom, Hootie. Don't go all bitchy on me, thank you." Reno stuck his tongue out at her. Yuffie responded with a slap on the head, and began running towards the bathroom - or so, she began looking for the bathroom._

_Tifa and Aeris had seated themselves on the fine, soft couches, waiting for the others._

_"Do you really have to dress like that for 'sleepover'?" Reno questioned Aeris rudely. Aeris gave a 'hmph'_

_"What's wrong with this outfit?" she questioned, obviously annoyed._

_"One word: Pink." Reno stated simply. Aeris brushed him off and went storming towards the stairs. Tifa stared at him with her jaw open. "That wasn't very nice, you know." He just smirked at her._

_Stupid smirk..._

_"Whaaat?" she questioned, a smile tugging in the corner of her lip._

_"I have a little game..." He couldn't stop grinning, though it'd be very unlikely for him to succeed. In short, it'd just be plain wrong. "What type of game?..." Tifa tilted her head as he walked over to her and planted himself on the couch. "A... drinking... one..." He said the words carefully, hoping that she wouldn't go all 'ZOMG! R U TRYING 2 GET ME DRUNK! LYKE, I'M GONNA BASH U IN DA HEAD!' on him._

_Tifa bit her lip hard. "Hmm..." Could she trust him? It's mean ages, since...Though Tifa wasn't like that... she always gave everyone a chance, and very few, second ones. "...Okay, but NO uhm... You know what I'm talking about, right?" she asked him. Reno nodded fervently._

_"Meet me in the living room!" Reno said quickly as he ran out to the kitchen. Tifa nodded her head, only trying to find where the actual living room was._

"...So, you were going to take advantage of her?" Vincent asked, thoroughly disgusted and irritated at the man. Reno grunted as the ice began to make his head turn numb. "Nooo, see, this is the.. uhhh, kiddish part." Vincent looked at Reno oddly.

Reno sighed.

"Just listen."

_Reno rummaged through the pantry cupboard. "Where was that... Aha!" He smirked in triumph and pulled out two large bottles with no label at all. Though Reno knew that. _

_Honestly, Reno wasn't THAT stupid. _

_...Right? _

"Why did you put that part in?" Vincent asked Reno, who was total oblivious to the fact that Vincent was still there. Reno mainly couldn't even hear him, and kept drawling on.

_"Okay, here's how you play. It's a pretty simple one, and all you have to do is ask each other a question, each in turns. If the answer's 'Yes', then you take a drink. If it's 'No', then well... nothing really happens." Reno explained to Tifa who was frowning at the bottle that lay in her left hand. "...How come there's no label?" she asked. Reno looked around, trying to make up an excuse. _

_"Uhm... Well, y'see, one time we ran out of newspaper, and Cloud just HAD to use something 'cause he needed to shit in the-" Tifa cut him off with a hand. "Okay, okay... No need to tell me, I get the picture." Tifa's face turned red. So did Reno's. "Uhhh, umm, let's just play, okay?" Reno nodded. Tifa tried not to look disgusted at the bottle she was holding. _

_"First question... ever had a boyfriend?" Reno asked. Tifa wondered why he'd even ask a question. "Uhh... no..." she mumbled. Reno raised an eyebrow. "Why not-?" Tifa looked at him. "My turn!" she chirped suddenly. Reno slowly nodded, suspicious. _

"This does not sound very 'kiddish', Reno." Vincent caught his attention a while ago by smacking him on the head.

Reno put a hand up. "Just wait... you'll see."

_Tifa attempted to stand up, but ended up collapsing on a very unwillingly sober Reno. Cloud always enjoyed calling Reno 'Reno's Sob' whenever he was sober. "Uhm... lesseeeeeee..." Tifa slurred. "I KNOW! What... was the... computer... foldy-woldy, OHH, LOOKEE ME! IMMA GURBLE!" Tifa yelled insanely, twirling. This made her face turn a bit pale, and she even ended up passing out on the floor. _

_Reno stood over her and shook his head in a half jokingly, half motherly way. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... 'Tis a shame, for thy, uhh... screw this. I'll just go get those markers." Reno picked Tifa up bridal-style and walked over to his bedroom. He guessed that Hootie and Pinky were busy with Cloud and Vincent. He placed her on the bed gently and closed the door while locking it. He rummaged through his drawer and pulled out a few markers while smirking. He approached Tifa and opened up the lid. _

"So you drew on her face? Well, that is 'kiddish', but why'd she make a big deal out of it? She could have just washed it all off." Vincent examined Reno, who was recovering much better, now.

Reno sighed.

"They were permanent."

Vincent's mouth made an 'o' shape as he nodded slowly. Reno turned around and glanced at the clock, which read '11:34'

Reno stood up, walking towards the bathroom to check his head. Vincent decided now was the time to go see Yuffie, since she enjoyed threatening him while smiling, which also meant that if he didn't do what she said, he'd never, ever, have children. _Ever_. Not that Vincent ever planned to of course, but that's how she stated it.

Vincent raised from his seat and walked into the lounge room.

He wondered how Cloud was doing.

* * *

Reno couldn't help but grin when he entered the lounge room. His head had recovered quite quickly, plus, the pain had gone away. Apparently, no one really noticed Reno, since Cloud had taken the spotlight. Sort of. 

"And here I was, right at his door, and I was like 'DUDE! TAT'S MA GF U KIZZED!' And he was all, 'NUH-UH, MAN! WERE MARRIED. WITH A CAPITAL 'Z'!' An I was like, 'O RLY? Cuz... ooooo, now I know! I HAVE NO GF!'!" Cloud's face was filled with enthusiasm. Tifa's, Yuffie's, Aeris' and Vincent's were filled with complete boredom. Aeris couldn't help but be a bit disgusted at Cloud's beanie. Reno walked towards the couch Tifa and Cloud were on and sat in the middle. Cloud took no notice.

"Hey, c'mon, it's all better now! Don't be mad at me, it's cleaned off, right?" Reno convinced Tifa, who refused to face him. She had cleaned off, really, and it actually did work, but man was this guy annoying! Tifa grunted and sank down in the couch, while Yuffie bounced up, interrupting Cloud's droning. "I have an idea! Let's play truth or dare!" she exclaimed, poking Vincent on the nose. Vincent scrunched his nose up.

_'Note to self: Wash face repeatedly over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over again.' _

"Truth or dare?" Aeris questioned, suddenly interested. Seeing this, Cloud decided to be interested to. "OMG, I WUB T OR D!" He jumped on the floor, doing some odd pose.

"Okay... I guess... but no drinking!" Tifa declared, getting up and walking over to Yuffie, while sitting down. Reno placed his hands behind his head. Everyone was now on the floor in a circle. Including Vincent. Reno sighed.

He might as well play.

* * *

"OOH! I HAVE ONE, I HAVE ONE!" Yuffie nodded fervently and opened her purse up. "Reno... Truth or dare!" she asked. Reno rolled his eyes. "Dare." he responded, resting his chin on his hand. Yuffie giggled and clapped her hands together. She looked through her purse and pulled out a few cosmetics, while Reno stared at her in horror. Yuffie was grinning evilly. Aeris was grinning evilly. Tifa was grinning evilly. Even Vincent was grinning evilly. Cloud was... confused. "Why's everyone grinning evilly?" Cloud was oblivious what was happening. 

Yuffie approached Reno with lipstick, mascara, eye shadow and a hair-curler in her hands.

* * *

Reno groaned as he woke up with a very plastic substance splattered all over his face from the drooling. He had even forgot about most of last night's events. Most of the girls were sleeping on the couch, while the guys slept in their bedrooms. The girls did more than insist. 

He rubbed his eyes hard and stretched his arms, hopping out of bed.

As he was about to brush his teeth in the bathroom, he glanced at the mirror.

Reno let out an ear-piercing scream.

* * *

Aeris let out a giggle. "I totally agree! Vincent and Yuffie are like, SO meant to be!" She poked her eggs and bacon and glanced at Cloud with a smile. Cloud nodded. "Yeah, well, I think Vincent needs a girl like her, y'know? Yuffie's all... well, you know..." 

"Oh, oh, oh! What about Reno and Tifa?" Cloud asked, acting all giddy. Aeris nodded hastily and grinned. "At first they were all like 'Umm... yeah...' and all awkward and junk, and now they're fighting! What will happen next? Kids? Oooh! I'd love that! I've always wanted to be an Auntie!" Aeris gave a dreamy look, eyes twinkling. Cloud froze. "Auntie? So what... you're Tifa's sister?" he asked. He wouldn't like Tifa and Aeris to be sisters, because that'd be just... ugh...

Aeris tilted her head. "What? Oh, no! We're just friends and all, though when it comes to guys, we're like, enemies!" she exclaimed.

It reminded himself of Reno and him when it came to girls.

Suddenly, the pair heard a girly-like scream.

Reno came running in, looking as... weird as ever. Aeris began giggling at Reno's make-up smothered face. "Omg, you look so kinky, Reno!" Cloud squealed, giggling as well. Reno growled at them and went running into the bathroom again, hopefully being able to wash his face.

* * *

Yuffie ran around the apartment, pouting. It was five o'clock, and there was NOTHING to do! 

"I KNOW! LET'S ALL HAVE ANOTHER SLEEPOVER!"

Everyone in the house groaned.

"BUT IT'LL BE A PROPER ONE!"

Everyone but Reno groaned.

"LIKE A SEX-SLEEPOVER?"

"NO!"

Everyone but Cloud groaned.

"LIKE A KINKY SLEEPOVER!"

"NO!"

Everyone but Vincent groaned.

"...LIKE A CUTE BUNNIE-PLUSH SLEEPOVER!"

"...o.o..."

Everyone remained silent.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA..."

Everyone but Yuffie groaned.

"OKAY, JUST A NORMAL, FREAKIN' SLEEPOVER! OKAY?"

Everyone but Vincent sighed.

"BUT STILL THE CUTE BUNNIE-PLUSHIES, RIGHT?"

"...o.o...Riiiighhhttt..."

**N/A: Wheee, new chapter, though kinda short! Review! -snickers- Vincent likes... PLUSHIES! AHAHAHAA...**


	3. The Sleepover! Take 2

**N/A: Not many reviews happenin' here, but I'm fine with that. ;D I enjoy writing this story about as much as you enjoy reading it. Oh, and this chapter will finally introduce a little of the past about Reno and Tifa... and the road trip will finally begin by maybe the fourth or the fifth chapter... **

**Disclaimer:** I spit on my disclaimer! -spits on it- Eww... fine, I'll say it... I don't own a thing... -spits on disclaimer again-  
Disclaimer: Hey!  
Me: ...o.o It... talks?  
Disclaimer: Us disclaimers have feelings to, y'know!  
Me: Riiiiigghhht...

Yuffie bit her lip. "Teeeeef?" she called out. "Yeeeeeah?" Yuffie looked around to see if it was there, for the fourth time. "Have you seen my chococbo pillow?" she asked, straightening her tank top up. She was sporting a pair of green slippers, green mini shorts, and a yellow tank top with a picture of a cat on it. "What? That thing's old! Why do you want that?" Tifa asked as she came walking by, while brushing her hair.

"What's wrong with your green pillow?" Tifa asked, pointing at Yuffie's pillow which was laying neatly on her bed. The girls were getting ready for a _real_ sleepover at the guys place again, seeming as the last was... well... you know...

Yuffie's face flushed. "Um.. well... V-Vi..." she stuttered. Tifa's eyes turned large, and she gave a big grin. "Ooohhh... Vincent? Chocobo? Well, I'm not so sure about that..." Tifa murmured, while she began to look through Yuffie's closet. "Hmm... if you're so positive, try looking in Aeris' bedroom. She keeps the stuff you give away in her closet, so try there." Yuffie gave a smile and nodded energetically before running off. "Thanks, Teef!"

Tifa nodded while sitting down on Yuffie's bed, going back to brushing her hair.

_'CHOCOBO? ...She wants to impress Vincent with a chocobo pillow?'_

Tifa slightly giggled, but was startled when her mobile began ringing. Frowning, she took it out of her pocket and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy lady,"

Tifa's face turned red.

"W-What? Who is this?"

"Gee, you can't even recognize an old friend's voice... Tsk, tsk, Teef, really, now..."

"Cloud? Vincent? RENO?"

"Hmm, guess you can."

"What do you want?" she asked rudely, standing up and walking over to the mirror.

"Me and the guys were just wondering if you, that Hootie chick, and that Pink girl wanna come with us for take-out before the uhh, sleepover." His voice sounded a bit uncertain.

Tifa smiled slightly. "Sure, I'll just go tell the others."

"'Kay. Meet us outside your house at six. See you,"

Tifa nodded to herself. "Bye, Reno."

"Bye, Teef."

"He sounded a bit... unusual." Tifa said to herself while putting her phone back in her pocket. She checked her reflection once more, and turned around a bit. This made Tifa remember that they were going for take-out before the sleepover, so Yuffie and Aeris would have to get dressed properly. She walked out of the room and headed down the hallway, towards Aeris' bedroom. She heard noises coming from inside.

"Yuffie... are you sure that Vincent will go for... the cutesy-wutesy type of image? I mean... he's sort of... y'know..."

"Come on Aeris! He's not that bad! It's like Teef says 'Give everyone a chance', right?"

"Well... I guess so..."

Tifa chose the time to knock on the door.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Yeeeeeah?" Yuffie's voice rang out.

Tifa slowly opened the door, and found Aeris sitting on the floor, while Yuffie was squeezing an old chocobo pillow. "Hey guys, Reno just called to tell you that-" Tifa was interrupted by the ring of her phone, once more. Tifa sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes while answering the mobile.

"Hello?" she asked, slightly irritated.

"Someone's in a wonderful mood." Reno commented sarcastically.

"Reno? What the hell?"

"Heh, well, we're actually just going to order some Chinese take-out over the phone, so just come on over whenever you want."

"Alright, then. See you. Oh, and how did you get my number?" she asked. Aeris and Yuffie looked at her questionly.

"Did you ever think I'd delete it ever since?" he asked.

"Um... okay, I'll just see you. Bye," she answered quickly.

"Bye."

Tifa placed her phone back in her pocket and looked at the group. "Yeah... he really just wanted to know if you wanted to go for take-out, so now we're having Chinese at their place. He said we can go whenever we want, so... yeah." Tifa looked at the two, who nodded. They each grabbed their bags and began walking out in the front yard.

"Hey Teef?" Aeris asked.

"Hmm?" They walked right across the street, which was oddly, where the three men lived.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Yuffie asked. Tifa avoided their eyes and began humming a fake, happy tune. "Such as... ?"

"Reno and you." Aeris replied curtly.

Tifa gave a frown. "Now, why would you think that?" she asked dumbly, avoiding their main question. Yuffie paused in her way as they stepped onto the yard. "Don't play dumb with us, Tifa." Tifa looked for a way to get out, though found that they had both trapped her.

Huffing in frustration, she put her hands on her hips. "Fine. You found me out. Now can we just go in?" Tifa hurriedly dodged under them and walked up to the door. She knocked on it and heard her two best friends groan in annoyance.

"Tifa..."

The door opened up, revealing Vincent in a shirt and boxers. Yuffie kept trying to peek from behind Aeris and Tifa, and grinned at Vincent. "Heya, Vinny!" she greeted him happily, bouncing up and down on her toes. Vincent's expression didn't change, though he just gave a tiny nod. The three walked in, and looked around the apartment.

"T! You cameeeee!" a voice called out. Reno came running in, with his arms open, jokingly for a hug. Tifa quickly dodged him, which sadly, made him run into the wall. Tifa noticed he was only wearing a pair of blue boxers and blushed deeply.

Suddenly, Cloud came walking in, heading towards Aeris jokingly, but for some reason, everyone stared at him.

"EIIIKKKKK!" Aeris screamed, running behind the couch. There Cloud was... in the nude.

"EWWW! YUCK! YUCK! YUCK! YUCK! YUCK! YUCK!" Yuffie also jumped behind the couch, to get away from Cloud. Reno finally got up and noticed Cloud running madly towards Tifa.

Now to be the hero that saves the damsel in distress from... a mad naked guy!

...o.o...

Reno pushed Tifa out of the way which disturbingly, made Cloud collapse on Reno. Vincent was viewing the scene with... great disturbance, seeming as this scene was so disturbing, and there couldn't be anything more disturbing than this. In short; the author really shouldn't use the word 'disturbing' to much.

Reno shoved Cloud off quickly and went running towards the bathroom in hope that he'll be able to have a nice, long, hot shower in time for the sleepover.

Everyone blinked at what just happened.

Cloud quickly got up and began running towards the bedroom to change.

Tifa stood up and brushed herself off.

"Did Reno just save me?"

* * *

So soon, everyone was back out in the lounge, and everything was going fine. Yuffie bounced onto the loveseat, while Aeris sat down on a couch, which left Tifa to sit down on a big blue beanbag nearby. Aeris warmly welcomed Cloud back in, and let him sit down next to her, even though after what... happened. Cloud looked between Reno and Vincent, who were still standing. He rolled his eyes. "Vincent just go sit on the loveseat, and Tifa?" She looked up at him, trying not to sink in the large beanbag. "You don't mind if Reno sits next to you, right?" Before Tifa could say anything, Cloud had stood up and dragged Reno next to Tifa on the beanbag. They were ridiculously close, since the beanbag kept sinking the two. 

"So..." Reno began, yawning in a fake way and stretching his arms out. He placed an arm around Tifa's shoulder, and grinned stupidly. Tifa glared at Reno, which caused him to quickly put his arm back. Everyone watched the pair oddly.

"AHEM!" Everyone stared at Cloud oddly. "Anyway, how about a REAL game of truth of dare? ;D" Yuffie pouted at Cloud. "Wasn't my game yesterday-" Vincent cut her off. "I think he means that we should spend more time on this game tonight, other than just covering Reno in make up." Yuffie blushed and crossed her arms over her chest, sinking down. Everyone just agreed and started the game.

"OOH! OOH! I'll go first!" Cloud volunteered. He turned to Vincent. "Vincent... Truth or dare?" he asked, grinning evilly. Him and Aeris enjoyed playing matchmaker, and they both agreed on it. Vincent looked at Cloud. "...Da- Truth..." He still couldn't believe he was playing this childish game. Cloud grinned even more. "Who would you rather date out of... Me, Reno or Yuffie?" Cloud looked at Aeris as they both laughed evilly.

Vincent's eyes widened.

"You gotta choose one, 'Vinny'!" Reno said in a fake tone, while grinning as well. Yuffie herself, looked like a tomato.

Vincent began looking desperate, but sighed in defeat. "...Yuffie..." But like he had a choice in the first place... well, actually he did, but he wouldn't wanna date a guy!

Yuffie's face turned a bit of a normal color, and soon she gave a big grin. "OOH! VINNY, I HAD NO IDEA YOU CARED!" She threw her arms around his neck and began squeezing the life out of him.

Everybody's thoughts:

Vincent: 0.0 EEEEE! I NEED BREATH!

Yuffie: ;D VINNNIIIEEEEE!

Cloud: ;-D Hehehehe... Aeris'll be so pleased with me!

Aeris: Aww... hehe, Cloud'll get a 'lil surprise one day... :)

Reno: o.o How can Vince take IT? Eh, never mind that. I've got a MUCH hawter chick than HIM.

Tifa: Awww, that's so cute ...Wait, why am I laying in Reno's chest? 0.0'

Suddenly, Tifa jolted up, causing everyone to go out of their little reverie. Yuffie even pulled off of Vincent.

"Oh, shit!"

Everyone stared at her.

Reno quirked an eyebrow.

She laughed nervously.

"Uhm, I mean, who's turn next?" She grinned sheepishly, and shifted to her right slightly, going _off_ of Reno.

Everyone still stared for a while.

Aeris spoke up. "Uh... huh... hmm... okay then... Tifa, T or D?" She obviously picked up the 'T or D' bit from Cloud. Tifa looked at Aeris suspiciously. _'Let's see... If I pick dare, she'd probably choose something nasty, like making me do... something with Reno... umm... I guess I'll have to say truth, then...'_

"Turth- um I mean Turk! Ugh! No, truth!" For some reason, she stuttered it.

Everyone stared at her.

Aeris slowly nodded, and grinned. "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I want you to tell us about you..." Tifa looked at Aeris in horror. "...and Reno!" she demanded. Reno rolled his eyes, and jabbed Tifa in the shoulder with a finger. Being caught off guard, Tifa jumped up, and turned around. "What?" she hissed quietly. Everyone still stared at the pair. "Well... should we? Y'know..." he murmured, looking into her wine-colored eyes. Tifa bit her lip and looked back at her two best friends, who were actually quite excited. Cloud seemed excited as well, though Vincent was concentrating more on watching Yuffie, and making sure his throat was okay. In hesitation, she sighed and nodded. "Fine..." she muttered, crossing her arms across her chest while sinking down into the beanbag.

"Okay, well me and Teef-" Reno began. Yuffie cut him off. "Nuh-uh! Rissy said for Tifa to explain it all, so she will! Okay?" Reno rolled his eyes, and sank down as well, causing him and Tifa to be right on top of each other.

"Well... Reno and I... we used to be big friends and all, right? We both lived in California for a while, right? And I was about sixteen, and Reno was seventeen, and we... well, soon we were... going out and all." Reno sank down even more. Aeris and Yuffie were almost completely out of their seats, whilst even Vincent was listening now. Cloud's grin was wiped off.

Tifa looked down at the floor and continued. "Well... soon, things got really serious, and Reno... asked me to marry him." Everyone's eyes were bulging out. "I accepted of course, but soon... we got separated." Tifa's eyes were turning glazed. "And my dad... well, he didn't really approve, and... he forced me to move away without saying good bye..." Reno's face was completely hidden from his hair. Vincent looked down as well, while Cloud, Aeris and Yuffie were acting all dramatic.

Aeris was deep down in her thoughts and frowned. "But you were only sixteen! Didn't you care?" she asked. Tifa shook her head, and noticed Yuffie had literally fallen out of her seat. "So what... the only reason you two couldn't stay together was because of your DAD? Well that sucks! Why don'tcha just take off from where you left off?"

Interrupting everything, the doorbell suddenly triggered.

_DING, DONG!_

"I'll get it!" Aeris bounced up and ran towards the door, opening it. Nobody was even there, in fact there was just some Chinese take-out laying on the doorstep. "Weirdos..." Aeris muttered, grabbing the take-out.

"WHO WANTS TAKE-OUT!" she yelled, skipping into the lounge room. She stared at everyone. Cloud was now laying over the floor, looking inside an oddly familiar book, Reno was laying down on the loveseat, Vincent was on the couch, Yuffie was in the beanbag, and Tifa was sitting with her legs crossed, frowning at Cloud. When Aeris walked closer, she screeched and snatched the book. "EIIIIKKKK! CLOUD! DON'T YOU _EVER _LOOK AT THAT AGAIN!" She quickly slid the diary in her bag and glared at him. "Yeah! I told him he was being a perv, but he just ignored me!" Yuffie exclaimed, trying not to get lost in the beanbag.

Aeris glared at Cloud. "Why'd you do that!" Cloud tried looking innocent, and curled into a little ball. "EK! Please don't hurt me...Vincent told me to! It was a dare!" Aeris now glared at Vincent. "VINCENT? ...That's it! Cloud, I dare you to shove Vincent in the closet with Yuffie!" she demanded. "But-!"

"DO IT!"

Sighing in defeat, he grabbed Vincent, while Aeris grabbed Yuffie, and they both shoved the two in a nearby closet, not forgetting to lock the door of course. Vincent and Yuffie both blinked through the darkness.

Everything had happened so fast.

"LYKE, OMG! LEMME OUTTA HERE!" Yuffie yelled, banging her fists against the door. She huffed in annoyance, and crossed her arms. "Vinny! I told you it was being pervish telling Cloud to do that! You're such a perv! Perv, I tell you! PERV-!"

"I GET THE IDEA!" Vincent's shouting caught Yuffie off guard.

In return, Yuffie began whimpering. Vincent sighed, and sank down in the dark closet. "Vinnnnnnnny... ? How come you hate me so much?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You heard me..."

"Yuffie, I don't hate you."

"...But you always act like you do..."

"Yuffie, that's just the way I am. ...Why ask, though?"

"...Nothing, Vinny..."

Through the darkness, Yuffie smiled.

* * *

"Well that was uncalled for..." Tifa muttered as she ate some Chinese noodles. 

"Heh, though I bet Yuffie'll enjoy it in there!" Aeris giggled, and took a sip of her soda.

"I always wondered how Vincent could last with that Hootie chi-"

"IT'S YUFFIE!"

"...Right..."

Cloud finished his noodles and shoved the packet in the bin, while sitting back down on the couch, crossing his arms behind his head.

He sighed.

"I'm bored..." he murmured.

Everyone finished up and sat back down on the couch.

"Borrrrinnnggg... Borrrrinnnggg... Borrr-"

"Cloud,"

"Yessum?"

"Will you shut the fuck up?"

"...Yes, Reno..."

...Silence...

"Hey, Teef! I have an idea! How about we go on a vacation this spring break just for... y'know... Reno and you?"

"WHAT?"

"I mean, not just with you and Reno alone and all, but with us as well. Cloud, me, Yuffie and Vincent. How does that suit you all?"

"I'm fine with that. Just as long as I don't have to sit next to that Hootie woman."

"...I'm fine with that to, Aeris!"

"Cool, Cloud! ;D How about you, Teef? I'm sure Yuffie and Vincent wouldn't mind..."

"...Okay..."

"Great! How about we shop for the stuff tomorrow, then?"

"Cool, I guess..."

"Then it's settled! The... uhh RCV-TAY group are goin' for a road trip!"

"...RCV-TAY group?"

"...Just shut up..."

**N/A: Had to do the last bit in a hurry, seeming as I gotta get off the computer in fifteen minutes. o.o Poopie... anyway, review! And next chapter, they're going shopping and then they'll start up the road trip! Oh, and happy Easter! **


	4. Old Friends

**

Road Trip! 

**

By Lady Virtuoso

Disclaimer: I like, TOTALLY own Final Fantasy VII and it's characters, and like, I'm SOOOO stupid not to like, set like, Reno and Tifa up!

Reno: o.o 'Like'?

Cloud: That word sounds weird now...

Erm, right, anyway, things were getting a little boring, with me just sitting here, narrating the story and all, so I'd like to welcome two special guests! Rerno and Rain!

LV: Umm, hello?

Cloud: (walks out in a perty blue sundress) Um, I think it's Reno and Cloud?

LV: Heh, right. Anywa-

Reno: (skipping in a field of flowers) Sunshine, lollypops and, rainbows... (eats lollypop)

Cloud: AHEM! ...can I have a wollypop?

LV: ...Uhm, no... we have none. (begins to eat lollypop)

Cloud: But you're eating one right now!

LV: Eh, at least Ren-Ren doesn't care!

Cloud: o.o...

Reno: (singing) Ma milkshakes bring all the gurls to the yard, and they're like, 'It's better than yours!'

Cloud: ...Weird, um, anyway, here's all of LV's wonderful reviewers, and for reviewing, you'll win... a FFVII character!

Reno: (innocent girly voice) What's 'FFVII' mean?

LV: (cough) Freak...

REVIEWS...

Hello-blondie: I'm glad you're happy! And I guess you'll enjoy this chapter even more, seeming as it's wayyyyy long! Thanks for the nice review, and just for that, you win... (drum roll) Cloud! Hehehe... (gives you Cloud in a cage) Bye, byes Cloudie!

ShalBrenfan: Yup! I am having fun writing this, and I've got good news for you! The road trip starts in this chapter, and it just shows a bit of the start. For you're review, you win... Vincent! (hands you Vinny in giant-like doll box) Heheh, seeyah Vinny!

Rainbow Aeris: Aww, thank you for you're nice reviews! I especially love you're story 'Fated', it's really great! Just for you're review, this chapter is extra longgggg! And for reviewing, you get... Reno! Hehe, you're lucky. Oh, and try not to get his hair in a tangle. It can be real annoying at times. xD (gives you Reno in a giant red box) Bye, Renny!

FlareBreeze: Lol, Vincent always gets in these types of situations. :-) For you're review, you get... Tifa! Duh, duh, duhh... I hope Reno doesn't get jealous. xD (gives you Tifa in a cage) Yeah, um, she wasn't really comfortable in a box. xD

LV: Anyways, on with teh story!

"Aeris... I'm still not sure about this whole road trip idea, y'know?" Tifa paused and looked over at the girl, as she tied her hair up with a bow.

"Aw, come on, Teef! It won't be that bad, right? Plus, it'll give me and Yuffie a chance to get to know Cloud and that other guy!"

Tifa bit her lip and sighed. "I guess so... though where did Reno say we're going?" she asked, tilting her head. Aeris paused as well.

"Ummm... I don't exactly... know... Reno never said!" Aeris explained to Tifa, with wide eyes.

"Think we should call?" Tifa asked, taking her mobile out of her pocket. Aeris nodded her head, though as she was about to go back to brushing her hair, she realized something...

"YUFFIE!"

Meanwhile...

"I'm hungry... aren't you hungry, Vinny? Ugh! WHY HAVEN'T THEY LET US OUT YET? WHY, I TELL YOU! WHY-!"

Suddenly, the door opened.

Yuffie looked at Vincent.

"OHMIGOD! VINNY!" Yuffie gasped and stared at Vincent in disbelief. Vincent just raised an eyebrow. "YOU'VE GOT WONDERFUL, MAGICAL, MYSTICAL POWERS! YOU OPENED THE DOOR! HOW! HOW! HOW!"

Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes.

"The door has been unlocked the whole time." he explained, while getting up and walking out of the closet. Yuffie laughed nervously as she stretched, and walked behind Vincent. "Right... I knew that! I was just... waiting for you to open it..."

Vincent just disappeared without a word, leaving Yuffie in the kitchen.

_'...Probably to get away from me...' _Yuffie thought with a smug look. Before she was about to walk away, she noticed something.

"GASP! A FRIDGE! WITH FOOD!" There in front of Yuffie, was a white, glowing fridge. She could've swore she heard an angel fanfare in the background.

Without thinking, Yuffie charged at the fridge and opened the door, revealing Yuffie's favorite kind of food...

"JUNK FOOD!"

Yuffie began eating about as much as she could, completely forgetting that she wasn't even in her own house.

* * *

Yuffie groaned as she attempted to stand up in the shopping mall, trying to catch up to Tifa and Aeris. Maybe she shouldn't have had eight donuts, six cans of coke, seventeen lollypops, three cakes, eight bags of chips, and four family pizzas for breakfast. 

After many hours of shopping...

Aeris collapsed onto the sofa in her house after trying to fit all of her shopping bags in her bedroom. Her feet ached from walking around the shopping centre, using up all of her credit cards.

Tifa was in the shower right now, after also trying to fit her bags into her bedroom.

Aeris wondered something else.

"Where's Yuffie?"

Meanwhile...

"An' I was all 'Vinny, I'm hungry aren't you?', and he was all 'I HATE U YUFFIE! GO AWAY!', an' I was all 'Sniff... fine Vinny...', an' that's what happened!" Yuffie explained to a man who look slightly older than her. His emerald eyes glimmered as he wiped the counter, frowning slightly.

"So.. what, you like this Vincent guy?" he asked. Yuffie gave him a surprisingly look of disgust.

"Well, mainly as a friend, but like, like? EWW!" She stuck her tongue out and ignored the glares coming from the video game customers.

He set up a few video games on a shelf behind the counter, waiting for Yuffie to continue.

"Oh, and then there's this whole road trip thing! I mean- wait... ooh! I have an idea! How about you come with us on our road trip? I mean... I'm sure everyone else won't mind, right?" she convinced him. He turned around and walked out from behind the counter, tilting his head.

"You sure?"

"Of course!" was her cheerful, bubbly reply.

"I guess I'll have to think about it, then..."

"Well, okay... but can I at least have your phone number?"

The man looked slightly surprised for a moment, but nodded his head.

After exchanging numbers, Yuffie waved good bye and bounced out of the video game store.

"Bye, bye Kadaj!"

Later...

Yuffie yawned as she walked into the apartment, throwing her purse on the kitchen counter. She jumped onto the couch, grabbing the remote and switching the television on. As another repeated episode of 'The Simpsons' began to start, she heard footsteps approaching.

Tifa stood in front of her in a motherly way, hands on her hips.

"Just where have _you_ been?"

Yuffie looked up at her with bored eyes.

"Out." she replied, trying to get a glimpse at the cartoon.

Tifa stayed where she was and raised an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"At a game store."

"Doing what?"

"UGH! Okay, if I tell you will you shut up and leave me alone?"

"Yup,"

"Fine... I met a guy and I sorta invited him along on the road trip..."

Tifa stared at Yuffie.

"WHAT?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Come on, Teef! It won't be that bad, right?" Yuffie tried to convince the brunette. Tifa just glared. "For all we know, he could be some criminal that runs a drug store!" Yuffie rolled her eyes again. "Tifa, relax! I've actually known him for a couple of years." Suddenly, Tifa's mouth curved into a grin.

"Oh, come on, Tiff! Not with the questions!"

All of a sudden, Aeris walked by, holding the home phone.

"Yuffie! It's... some guy!"

Yuffie's head perked up and she immediately bounced up and waltzed off into her bedroom, grabbing the phone. Tifa frowned at Aeris and sighed.

In Yuffie's bedroom...

"OOH! THAT'S GREAT KADDY-KINS!"

"Yeah, so I guess I can come! This'll be so much fun! ;D"

"WHEE!"

Meanwhile...

Tifa and Aeris both flinched when they heard Yuffie.

"OOH! THAT'S GREAT KADDY-KINS!"

Aeris giggled. "Kaddy-kins? I thought she liked Vincent!" Tifa shrugged and smiled slightly. "I thought she did to... but I guess not,"

Suddenly, Aeris' mobile rang. She put her ear up to it, and sat down on the couch. Tifa watched with interest.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Ris!"

"Oh, hey Cloud!"

Tifa quirked an eyebrow and sat down next to Aeris.

"Hey, me and the guys were wondering if you and the girls would like to go to Club Pear tonight- _what_ Reno? Oh, um, I mean Club Apple!"

"'Kay, just hold on a moment!" Aeris replied. She looked to her left and found that Tifa was probably in the kitchen. She grunted and stayed where she was and yelled.

"TIFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YUFFFFFIIEEEEEEEEEEE! CLOUD AND THE OTHERS WANNA KNOWN IF YOU WANT TO GO TO CLUB APPLE TONIGHT!"

"Huh?"

"I SAID, '**_CLOUD AND THE OTHERS WANNA KNOWN IF YOU WANT TO GO TO CLUB APPLE TONIGHT!_**'"

Cloud winced in pain as he held his ear. "Owie... it'll be okay, Davey, it'll be okay..." Cloud had named his left ear 'Davey' for some weird, weird reason.

Anyway, back to the girls.

"OKAY!" was their reply. Yuffie went back to chatting with Kadaj on the phone, while Tifa was probably cooking.

Aeris, apparently, had forgotten to turn the maximum volume off, before clicking the phone off.

"**_THEY SAID OKAY, CLOUD! BYEEE!_**"

Cloud squinted his eyes from the noise and clicked the phone off. "My poor, poor ears..." Cloud whimpered softly, placing the phone down on the table. He sat down on the couch, going back to watching television. Unfortunately though, Cloud could not read lips. "Huh? I can't hear anything... OH DEAR LORD, I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF! WHY'S NO SOUND COMING OUT?" he continued yelling out loud, completely forgetting that he lived with other human beings.

Suddenly, Reno came in with toothpaste splattered over his face from the loud noise. "What the hell?" Cloud continued ranting on. "OHMIGOD, I CAN'T HEAR A THING! AHHHHHH!" Reno glared at Cloud hard and walked back in the bathroom. A few minutes later, Reno came back out. He walked up to Cloud and shoved a sponge in his mouth.

"AA-MFGGHHFFGHHH...!"

Reno smirked and went back in the bathroom.

A few seconds later, Vincent walked by with a red drink in his hand (what is it with this guy and red drinks?). He raised an eyebrow at Cloud, who looked like he was having mental problems. Vincent was about to go up to Cloud, to help him, though was interrupted with a knock on the door.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

After two seconds, Yuffie came prancing in without a word and paused when she saw Cloud, spilling foam out of his mouth. She raised an eyebrow and made a disgusted look.

"EEEW!"

When Yuffie saw Vincent with a red drink in his hand, her jaw dropped.

"SICKOOOOOO!"

Yuffie began running all crazy-like and went into Reno's room by accident.

Apparently, she found that Reno was getting dressed.

"EEIKKK!"

Now it was Reno's turn to run.

Reno began running into the lounge room accidentally, and turned red when everybody was in there. Tifa stared at Reno with her jaw open, while Aeris stared at Cloud with wide eyes.

Soon Yuffie had walked out, staring at the whole situation.

"Frekas!"

"What are 'Frekas'?" Vincent asked.

"Ultra-super freaks!" Yuffie sneered at Vincent.

Suddenly, a girl ran into the room. She gave them odd looks. "Will you guys stop being OOC-ish? I'M SURE THE READERS DON'T ENJOY IT!" LV shouted, before running out of the door.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at what just happened.

After many moments of getting ready, the gang headed outside...

The girls found that there was one truck with two seats, and a convertible. Aeris turned to the three guys and sighed. "Well, the convertible only has four seats, while the truck has two. Who's going where?" she asked. Reno strutted towards the truck and petted it affectionately. "Well, that's simple. I own her," Reno referred the truck to a 'her', which Aeris and Tifa found odd. "so T and I will ride here, while Cloud, Hootie, Vince and Pinky ride out together!" he explained with enthusiasm. Everyone but Tifa nodded, and the four began walking towards the convertible.

"Wait! Who says I have to go with you?" Tifa asked Reno, stuttering slightly.

Reno smirked and grabbed her arm, heading towards the truck. "Relax, anyway, you don't trust you're old fiancé?"

Tifa bit her lip as she got in, and furrowed her brow. _'...Well, maybe I can...'_

Reno hopped into the drivers seat and watched as Vincent, Cloud, Aeris and Yuffie drove off. _'That is if you can still trust me, Teef... to bad now, you probably hate my guts.'_ he thought, wincing silently. He started up the engine, driving out into the street.

The two had remained silent the whole ride, awkwardly looking out the window every now and then. Soon, Reno pulled up in front of a very modern looking building. With luck, Cloud had also parked the car just at the same time.

Tifa greeted Yuffie and Aeris, as they all began walking towards the building.

Cloud gave a cheesy grin at the bouncer, waving stupidly.

"Hiya, Loz!" Yuffie's head perked up, and she gave a large grin. "Loz? Ooh, hey, I know your brother!" Loz gave a stupid smile and nodded his head. "Really? What'd he say about me?" Vincent found himself turning a bit jealous for some reason. _'Wait... why am I acting like this? No, I shouldn't be...'_

Yuffie nodded happily as well, pretending to think. "Well, I remember his exact words!" She put on a sort of manly voice, mimicking Kadaj. "'Oh yeah, I have two other brothers! The oldest one had short stupid hair with side burns, and he's a bouncer for some club! ...He also is pretty much a cry baby,'" Everyone rolled their eyes and started to get impatient.

Loz raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Ne, that doesn't sound like Kadaj..." Loz mumbled. Cloud shrugged and walked in, followed by Yuffie, Aeris, Vincent and Tifa. Reno paused in front of Loz and nodded. "So you still up for the road trip?" he asked. Loz nodded and gave another goofy grin. "'Course." Reno nodded and walked into the club, spotting everyone at the bar.

"I'm going to go to the lady's room, 'kay?" Aeris walked off, to the other end of the club. Everyone else nodded.

Reno sat down on one of the bar stools, waving over at the bartender. "Hey Zaz, or whatever, one tequila. :P" The bartender spun around, and simply grabbed a nearby bottle, placing it in front of Reno. He nodded thanks and noticed the stares coming from everyone else.

"What?"

"You really shouldn't get drunk the day before the road trip, Reno."

"Shove it, Vince,"

The bartender interrupted them and grumbled about something. "Hey, Reno. Yeah, about the road trip, I'm probably comin', I guess."

Reno nodded and continued drinking. Cloud looked up at the man. "Hey Yazoo, is it true that _Sephiroth_ is just gonna HAVE to come. I mean, the guy's a prick!" Yazoo glared at Cloud as if he was some idiot of some sort (n.n).

"I swear, if you EVER-"

Yazoo was interrupted from a screech at the other end of the room.

Yuffie, Tifa and Cloud immediately recognized it as Aeris'.

"Aeris!" Cloud cried out, running towards the noise. Yuffie and Tifa followed after him, leaving Reno and Vincent. Reno rolled his eyes and followed, not even noticing if Vincent was coming yet. As Reno reached them, he laughed stupidly. Everyone noticed Reno had had quite to much to drink already.

Aeris was standing in front of a man with long, silver hair.

Cloud gave him a greasy (a bit of a glare xD), and stood in front of Aeris. "Sephiroth..." Cloud growled. Reno giggled stupidly and ran into Sephiroth, clinging onto his hair. "Oooh, you've got such perty, preetyyyyy-full hairrr!" he slurred, hardly noticing he was hurting the man. Reno also accidentally... pulled off a bit of Sephiroth's hair.

"OW!"

Without a word, he disappeared.

Everyone stared at Reno, who was drunkenly rolling around the floor, playing with his hair and attempting to braid it.

"Ehehehe, my hair's on firaaaagghhhh..." he slurred some more. Tifa rolled her eyes and helped him up, letting him rest on her shoulder. Aeris tilted her head thoughtfully and smiled slightly. "Reno, though you're drunk and all, thanks!" She gave him a friendly hug and didn't notice the glares coming from Cloud and Tifa. Reno just clung onto Aeris and Tifa at the same time, drooling. "...Mommmyyyy... I don' wanna go ta' shoollllll..."

Reno released his grip on Aeris and fell, pulling Tifa with him. Everybody in the club stared at them oddly. Even the DJ had stopped the music. Tifa laughed nervously and got up, pulling Reno with her. She sighed. "I'll take Reno home to rest up, okay?" Everyone else nodded and went back to whatever they were doing, and waved the two off. Tifa rolled her eyes and pulled Reno into the convertible, hopping in the driver's seat, and starting the engine up.

Reno, though, was fast asleep, drooling on the convertible. _'Cloud's going to be so mad when he finds out Reno did this...'_ she thought to herself as she drove herself off.

Meanwhile, at the club...

"How are we gonna get HOME?" Cloud whined. Since Tifa had taken the convertible, all they had was just a large two-seater truck. Aeris hugged herself and thought for a while. "Hmm... well, anyone else here know how to ride a truck?" Vincent's hand slowly went up. Aeris clapped her hands together and grinned. "Great! Now Yuffie and Vincent can go together, and Cloud and I will get a cab! How does that plan grab ya?"

Without an 'eep' from anyone, Cloud and Aeris had shoved the two into the truck, running off behind the building. Vincent couldn't be any more annoyed...

* * *

At the apartment... 

Tifa completely dragged Reno into the apartment, struggling to open the door with her keys. She walked in and walked towards the couch, sitting down while placing Reno next to her. Reno was hardly heavy at all, though his hair often got in the way. She nearly jumped up when Reno's head landed on her lap with a quiet '_thunk!_'.

"Ugh, Reno... come on... get up!"

Meanwhile...

Yuffie pranced into her apartment with Vincent following behind her. She stopped when she heard something come from downstairs.

"Ugh, Reno..."

"Tifaaaa...mmmgghhh..." Yuffie and Vincent exchanged looks of disgust and made weird expressions.

"Reno... gee, come on..."

"Mmmmmggghhh..."

"Ew!" Yuffie whispered. Vincent nodded slowly and pointed towards the bedroom doors. Yuffie nodded. "We can stay in there until Tiff and uh... you know... yuck!" she whispered again.

A few minutes later...

Aeris and Cloud had taken their cab and arrived at the apartment as well. The two walked in also and stopped when they heard a noise.

"Teefeeeeeee..."

"Reno... god, you are pretty light, but you're head... ugh..."

Aeris and Cloud shuddered at the noise and decided not to listen even more, so they walked off towards the hallway. They heard another noise come from inside one of the bedrooms.

"Gee, Vinny! That sure was fun!"

"...Hmm, I guess..."

"To bad we can't do it again anymore, though..."

"I guess it is to bad..."

Suddenly, Reno and Tifa appeared behind Aeris and Cloud. Apparently, they had been listening to, and gave weird looks.

Reno: o.o

Tifa: 0.0

Aeris: 0.0...!

Cloud: ...o.o...?

Aeris realized that Reno and Tifa were there and stared at them grossly. "Eww! What're _you_ two doing here?" Reno raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'ew'?" Cloud also spun around, looking at Tifa and Reno weirdly. "Well... you two were doing... something down there..." he muttered. Tifa's eyes widened. "WHAT? His head was just in my lap, because-"

"Ewww! Don't tell us!" Aeris made a 'bleh' noise and shuddered. They were silent for a while, until they heard Yuffie again. "So, Vinny... wanna do it again sometime?"

"EW!" Aeris screeched. She just then realized that Vincent and Yuffie were in _her_ room, doing uh... something on her bed. She completely kicked down the door, screeching at them. "EWEWEW! GET OFFA MY BED AND GO DO _IT_ SOMEWHERE ELSE, FREAKS!"

Vincent and Yuffie just stared at them. "What?"

"You two were doin' it-!" Cloud began.

"EWW! No we weren't! We were just talking about the club, weirdos!"

"...Oh?"

"Um, ye-ah!" Yuffie said in a 'whatever' tone.

"Anyway, Reno and Tifa were doin' something worse!" Yuffie continued.

Reno rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. "Noo, Tifa told me that I got really wasted, so she took me home and set me down on the couch. Then I accidentally landed on her... lap and wouldn't get off, 'cause I was sleeping!" he explained.

Everyone remained silent for a while until they all burst out into laughter.

The next day...

Everyone loaded their things into the back of the van (that they had borrowed from Vincent) and got ready to go. Cloud only just realized something. "Heyyy, um, who's gonna drive?" he asked, standing in front of the van. Everyone shrugged for a while before looking at Vincent. He sighed and nodded, getting into the van and sitting on the driver's seat.

Reno walked in with everyone else following behind him. He sat down in the very back, laying down with his arms behind his head. Aeris and Cloud both sat down next to each other near the front, while Yuffie sat down in the middle by herself, crossing her arms. Tifa sighed and walked up to Reno, who was trying to sleep.

"Reno?"

"Hmm?"

"Could I sit there to?"

Reno cracked open an eye in surprise and nodded.

He didn't move his legs in Tifa's irritation, so she groaned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Reno..."

Yuffie just giggled from behind and poked her head up. "Come on, Teef, just sit on his lap," Tifa turned around and frowned, and before she knew it, she was pulled onto Reno's lap from behind. She turned around slightly and blushed.

"Hiya, T!" Reno said like a little kid, waving stupidly.

"Umm... hi?"

Later...

Yuffie yawned in boredom and tried to find something to do. "Ladedadedadada... dadada... dadede... ladedadedadada, dedadadedada..." she mumbled the tune for 'Mary Had A Little Lamb', and looked in front of her.

Poke.

Poke, poke.

Poke, poke, poke, poke- oh, what was this guy's PROBLEM?

Yuffie continued poking the back of Cloud's head, though gave up realizing that he couldn't even feel it.

"Freak... ohh! Um, hey Reno?" She spun around and stopped when she noticed Reno and Tifa were asleep right on top of each other. His snoring went throughout the whole van. "Awww... hmm, hey Vinny?" Yuffie called out to the front of the van.

"Yes?"

"Where're we all going?"

"That? Hmm, well, Reno said that we're going to visit California for a bit of a reunion."

"Really?" she squeaked. "Wow... aww, that's soooo sweet of Ren!"

Cloud and Aeris turned around from their chatting.

"Ren?"

"Well, yeah! Everyone has their own nicknames! Aeris is Rissy, Cloud is Cloudie, Tifa is T, Reno is Ren, Vincent is Vinny and I'm Yuff! Oh, and you know everyone else?" Yuffie drawled on. "Well, Kadaj is Kaddy-kins, Loz is Lozzy, Yazoo is Yaz and that guy Sephiroth is Sephy!" Everyone stared at Yuffie oddly.

Kaddy-kins, Lozzy, Yaz and Sephy?

Cloud thought they sounded like a bunch of goofs.

_'Like you're one to talk, Cloudie.'_

_'HEY! Shut up!'_ he argued with himself.

_'Make me!'_

_'How do I do THAT?'_

"Will you two just SHUT UP!" Cloud boomed out loud.

Everyone stared at Cloud again.

"Umm... I mean... uhm... anyone got any snacks?" Cloud changed the subject, hoping he didn't wake Reno and Tifa.

"Oh!" Aeris spoke up. "Yeah, I brought a cooler with some snacks and drinks!" Oddly, Aeris pulled a cooler out of... nowhere.

...O.o...

"Oooh! Yippee-" Cloud clapped his hands together, though stopped when Yuffie snatched the cooler from him.

"WHEE!"

"Hey, Yuffie... Can I've someee?" Cloud asked, fluttering his eye lashes.

Yuffie snorted and was about to open it up, but found that it had disappeared.

"Oi! Where is it?"

"Hey Reno, could you pass me a diet coke?"

"Sure Teef. Good food, ne?"

Yuffie and Cloud turned around and noticed Reno was eating most of the snacks that were in the cooler. Tifa sipped her coke innocently, looking out through the window. Yuffie and Cloud gave a greasy (yeah, again, it's a bit of a glare) and mumbled something about married couples. Reno raised an eyebrow and continued eating.

"Ughhh... I'm so bored... hmm... hey! Where're um, those silver haired guys? Aren't they coming with us on the road trip?" Yuffie asked no one in particular.

Aeris poked her head up. "Those guys? I think they're traveling in a different car, actually,"

"Hmm, wonder what they're doing right now..." Yuffie mumbled, looking out of the window.

Meanwhile...

"Let's get RETARDED, yeah! W00t!" Loz sang along to the song that was playing on the radio, cheering and whistling every now and then. Yazoo shook his head. "Loz, why the hell do you sing that crap?" Kadaj spun around from his seat and tilted his head. "Hnn, well, let's think... maybe if you hadn't had brought him that 'Monkey Business' CD for his birthday?" Yazoo shrugged and looked away for a moment. Suddenly, a new song began playing on the radio.

"Oooh!" Loz cheered. "Don'tcha wish ya girlfriend was hawt like me! Don'tcha wish you're girlfriend was free like me, oh yeah!" Everyone stared at Loz.

Sephiroth laughed as he continued driving the car, turning the volume up. Yazoo and Kadaj stared at Sephiroth and Loz in horror.

"Don'tcha wish ya girlfriend was hawt like me! Don'tcha wish ya girlfriend was free like me!" Sephiroth and Loz chorused together while grinning.

Kadaj scrunched up his nose and took out his mobile phone, messaging Yuffie.

_Text Message from 412-1477. Will you receive?_

Yuffie blinked and looked down at her mobile, hitting the enter button.

_Hey Yuff, you don't know how freaking HORRIBLE it is to sit down in a car with two singing lunatics. Just texted to say hi. -Kadaj_

Yuffie giggled at the message and began entering her message. Vincent looked at Yuffie through the mirror and quirked an eyebrow.

_Text Message from 972-2324. Will you receive?_

Kadaj attempted to read the message on his mobile while blocking his ears. He looked down and quickly pressed the 'Enter' button, reading Yuffie's message.

_lol! let me guess... loz and seph? haha! well its okai herr but im realy hungry! cya soon kaddy! ♥yuffie_

A blush crept up on Kadaj's face as he put the mobile away, blocking his ears once more. Loz and Sephiroth were now singing 'Feel Good Inc.' by the Gorillaz, and were going quite nuts.

Kadaj enjoyed calling them 'Nutzies' at times like these.

Anyway, back with everyone else...

"Nooo, Cloud! Brunettes have black or brown hair, blondes have blond hair and redheads have red hair!"

"Nuh-uh! Brunettes have purple or blond hair, blondes have red hair and redheads are bald!"

"Cloud!"

"Aeris!"

Aeris sighed in defeat and leaned back on her chair. Within a second, Cloud had fallen asleep and landed on her lap.

Aeris looked down in embarrassment and tried lifting his head up. Tifa and Reno, who had been witnessing the whole scene, smirked.

"Told you!" they cried out in unison.

Yuffie and Aeris stared at them.

"Told us what?" Aeris asked.

"Umm... actually, I don't know..." Tifa muttered, shifting slightly.

Yuffie sighed, leaning down on her seat. "I'm so bored... oh! Hey Vinny! Do you have a television in here!" Vincent nodded from the driver's seat, pointing up at the T.V that was in the top right corner of the van. "The remote's on your right, Yuffie." he told her, setting his eyes back on the road. Yuffie nodded while grinning, searching for a remote. She smirked in triumph when she found it and switched on the television.

"Oooh! You've got cable!" Yuffie flipped through the channels and turned beet red when she put on the comedy channel. "EEW! WHAT IS _IT_ WITH THIS CHANNEL! THEY HAVE SUCH DISGUSTING SHOWS! OHMIGAWD!" she ranted, having a fit. Reno rolled his eyes from behind and grabbed the remote, switching the channel to 'Fox 8'.

Yuffie immediately brightened up. "Whee! Thanks Ren!" Yuffie had her eyes glued to the television while she watched 'Futurama', grinning non-stop. Tifa smiled and giggled at Reno for some reason. Reno couldn't help but smile back at her, ignoring the giggles coming from Aeris and Cloud.

_'He looks... nice when he smiles. Gentle, almost...'_ Tifa thought to herself. "Hey Reno?"

"Yup?"

"You should smile more often... you look... nice," Tifa couldn't believe she actually said that, and heard Aeris and Cloud coo from the front.

Reno also blushed a bit, though hid it with a smirk. "T, are you saying I _never_ look pretty? Why I am greatly offended," he remarked sarcastically. Tifa giggled, though jumped a bit when Yuffie jolted up.

"Get a room, you two!"

Cloud snorted. "Yeah!"

"Aww, I think it's sweet!" Aeris cooed.

Cloud scrunched up his nose a bit. "Sweet? Eh."

Aeris rolled his eyes and gave him a friendly punch on the arm. Being caught off guard, Cloud collapsed and fell completely on top of Aeris.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Reno asked, smirking.

Cloud and Aeris blushed before looking at each other.

"Meh,"

"Meh?"

"Meh!"

"Meh... meh?"

"WE SAID 'MEH'!"

"...Freaks..."

"Oi!"

**Reno: OMG, that is SO, sweet... (tear) **

LV: (sniff) Yeah...

Cloud: Like I said, 'freaks'!

LV: Um, actually Cloud, in the story, Reno says that.

Cloud: SO?

LV: Erm, never mind!

Reno: Gee, LV did this is all in one sitting!

LV: I know! (heroic pose)

Cloud: (wearing make up and a pink dress) Weirdos...

Reno: (has Turk suit on and looks all business-like) Who are YOU calling a weirdo?

LV: UGH! Just shut up! Both of you! Umm, anyway, hope you liked this long chapter, and the SHM and Sephy are coming along! Review!


	5. Nightmare Junior

**Road Trip! **

**By Jindinea**

**Disclaimer: Erm, actually, if I really did own Final Fantasy VII, I would be one of those really talented people that have super-mega brains, like Tetsyua Nomura...**

**Reno: ZOMG! TETSUYA NOMURA? WHERE? WHERE? **

**Cloud: He's not here, stupid... **

**Reno: Hmm, I must agree Cloud... I must tell you... I was born with no brain and you were born with two... **

**JA: o.o... (snickers) Oh, and by the way, my Pen Name is now Jindinea, so it'll be a JA instead of an LV in these.. thingies... **

**Cloud: OHMIGAWD! THEN WHY AREN'T _I_ WRITING THE STORY? **

**JA: ...Because you're a bunch of pixels, dimwit... **

**Reno: (gasp!) Dramatic... **

**Cloud: Wait... I thought you said you had no brain! **

**Reno: Heheh, well, actually, I just said that to make you go nuts and think you're smart! Pretty cool, eh? **

**JA: ...(laughs) **

**Cloud: (sniff) ...Just... g-go on with t-the storyyy... **

**REVIEWS... **

**Hello-Blondie: Thank you so much for your nice review! Lol, and now chapters are probably going to be this long at average, now! I'm glad you like. Oh, and I noticed you joined Advent Children Forums? Well, just to let you know, my user is Reti, so if you need any help, PM me. :-D **

**valen.locke: I think the chapters are gonna get crazier every new one. xD Thanks for reviewing! **

**Rainbow Aeris: Wow... thank you so much for the review! -hugs back- You've really expressed what you liked in it, so I'm glad for that. ;D Reviews like yours help me improve these days, so I appreciate it. Uhm, I don't know why I'm saying this, but just incase you'd like to know, the rest of the Turks are showing up soon! Though most likely around chapter six or seven. Thanks for teh review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**ShalBrenfan: Aww, thanks! I'm glad I'm doing an okay job for this story! Thanks for reviewing! ;D **

**Zenithar: Yeah, I know, though remember - this is a Humor/_Romance_ fic, so it's not entirely supposed to be hilarious. xD Lol, anyway, thanks for reviewing! **

**JA: There, there, Cloud. It'll all be better when Square make holographic game characters for mad fangirls such as myself... **

**Reno: How? **

**JA: 'Cause then I can act as though I'm bashing you in the head! **

**Cloud: ...o.o...eep! **

"Hootie, move you're giant head."

"Shove it, Ren,"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAY!"

"Well live with it!"

"...I hate you, Hootie,"

"An' I hate you to, Renny! We'd make good siblings, wouldn't you agree?"

Reno thought for a while. "Well, actually that does fit." Yuffie grinned stupidly. "I hate you, brother..." she mumbled. "I hate you to, sis..."

Tifa, Aeris and Cloud stared at them.

"What?" Reno asked. Tifa gave him a look. "Well, you two actually are getting along like siblings do," Yuffie's head jolted up. "Really? Aw, thanks Teef!" Tifa didn't even know why Yuffie was actually thanking her. Vincent spoke up from the front. "How many nicknames does everyone actually have?"

Cloud tilted his head. "Hmm, let's count!" he said like a kid. Everyone groaned. It seemed like Cloud was in Primary school again.

"Well... Let's see... Tifa has heaps! T, just as in the letter, Tee with two 'E's, Teef, Tiff, Ti-Ti, Teefee, Lockheart, T.L., and... well, probably more!" Tifa raised her brow at how many nicknames she had. Yuffie poked her head up. "Ooh! Vinny has heaps! Well, um, Vinny, Vince, V, Vincy, and um... I don't know anymore, I guess..." Aeris crossed her legs. "How about Vins?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Vins?"

"Yeah, Vins!"

"Vince sounds like some gay person..."

"...That wasn't very nice, Reno,"

"Aren't I always?"

"Huh? ...Um, how about Reno?" Tifa shifted a bit in her seat and nodded to everyone. "Well... Ren, I guess..." Yuffie put her index finger up. "And brother!" Aeris giggled. "And brother, then, oh! And Renny, Reenee, Ren-Ren and Red!" Everyone stared at Aeris. Yuffie only seemed like the one who'd think up names like those. Reno flinched a bit at his nicknames.

_'Haha, you've got such stupid nicknames!'_

_'NUH-UH!'_

_'And I mean brother? Puh-lease!'_

_'...What are YOU? Gay? 'Puh-lease'? Don't make me throw up.'_

_'HEY!'_

Tifa, Yuffie, Aeris, Cloud and even Vincent stared at Reno.

"Haha, you've got such stupid nicknames!" he said out loud.

...O.o...

"NUH-UH!"

Everyone thought he had gone nuts.

"And I mean brother? Puh-lease!" Yuffie glared at him, thinking that was aimed at her.

"...What are YOU? Gay? 'Puh-lease'? Don't make me throw up." Tifa gave Reno the 'You're mental...' look and shifted away uncomfortably.

"HEY!"

Cloud threw the remote at Reno's head.

"OW! What'd you do that for, prick?"

Cloud acted all innocent and hid. "You were going nuts..." he murmured. Reno paused. Did he just say that out loud...?

_'Oops... Now T thinks you're mental.'_

_'For once I have to agree with you,'_ he thought back.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, leaning back. Tifa jumped when her mobile beeped.

_Text Message from 972-2324. Will you receive?_

Tifa frowned. Yuffie's number? She clicked the 'Enter' button and read the message.

_heheh hey t is it just me or is reno nutz? -♥Yuff_

Tifa giggled at the message and put her phone away. She noticed Aeris and Cloud were watching something on... her laptop. "HEY! That's mine!" Tifa frowned at them and peeked over at the laptop.

She stared at the screen with wide eyes.

There Reno was - in a video - singing... a happy song? Tifa turned back and looked at Reno who was now trying to get the last smartie out of a packet. She looked back.

"I am really special, 'cus there's only one of me! Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me!"

Yuffie was watching it from behind as well.

Everyone (save Reno, Vincent and Tifa) was laughing.

"Hey! What's everyone laughing at-" Reno peeked from behind and stared at the laptop. "Where'd you get THAT?" Before they could do anything, Reno snatched the laptop and handed it to Tifa. Tifa looked at the video on her lap and closed it quickly, putting the laptop away. Cloud wiped a fake tear. "That is SO hilarious!" Before he could do anything, Cloud couldn't help but let out a huge hyena laugh. Aeris stopped and looked at him.

_'...Heh, I never knew Cloud laughed like THAT!'_

"Frekas..." Yuffie said, leaning down again.

"Frekas sounds weird."

"And so do you, brother."

"Huh?"

...o.o...

Randomly, a car came by. Yuffie, Reno and Cloud recognized it as Sephiroth's and rolled down the window. They stared oddly when they heard something. "I'll take you to da candy shop! W00t! Oh yeah! Uh-huh, dis ma shit! All the girls-"

"HAHAHA! OMG, LOZ, THAT IS FRICKIN' PRICELESS!" Loz turned quickly from the car and rolled down the windows. He saw Reno holding a recorder in his hand. "AGH! RENO YOU- YOU!" Kadaj peeked his head from the back and snickered. "Now to put this baby on the internet!" Reno yelled, poking his head back in. Yazoo frowned and shoved Loz out of the way, seeing Yuffie and Cloud staring at them. Suddenly, they began copying what Loz sang.

"AIN'T NO HOLLABACK GURL!"

Loz glared at them and gave them the finger before rolling the windows back up. Cloud and Yuffie couldn't help but snicker as they poked their heads back in the vehicle. Yuffie noticed Reno trying to persuade Tifa into using her laptop in order to put Loz's video on the internet.

"Aw, come on, T! I'll make it up to you..."

Tifa raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Nuh-uh, Reno,"

"I'll give you a kiss!"

"No!"

"I'll give you some money!"

"NO!"

"...I'll sleep with you for the night!"

Tifa scrunched up her nose. "No, Reno!"

"Oh come on! Who could refuse this?" He pointed to himself and smirked. "I could, easily." Aeris spoke up. "The easiest thing in the world!" Yuffie ranted. Tifa nodded. "Actually Reno, it is easy."

Reno gave a smug look and 'Hmph'ed while crossing his arms over his chest. He refused to look at anyone and glared at... well, something. Tifa poked him on the shoulder, and he just shrugged it off. "Oh come on, Reno! Don't be stubborn,"

Reno just shrugged and sank down, acting like a kid. Tifa rolled her eyes and sighed, a bit surprised when Vincent pulled up. Yuffie looked at out at the window and raised an eyebrow. "_'The Tropical Hotel'_? Heh, I thought Vinny would choose something spooky, but that's fine with me!" Yuffie bounced off of her seat and pranced away, while Aeris shook Cloud who had yet again, fallen asleep. He grumbled something and stayed where he was. Aeris rolled her eyes and lifted Cloud over her shoulder, easily carrying him. Reno stared in shock. Cloud weighed _heaps_, yet AERIS could lift him up?

Weird...

Reno stretched at turned around, only to find Tifa had probably got out, to. In fact, Reno was already by himself. He groaned and stood up, walking out of the van.

In front of the Tropical Hotel...

"Ooh! It looks so fancy and fun at the same time!" Yuffie squeaked, admiring the building. Vincent walked in silently, probably getting their rooms. Reno slowly walked up beside Tifa, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Meh," Cloud muttered, skipping into the hotel. Aeris rolled her eyes again and ran after Cloud. "Cloud! You're not supposed to skip! You know what happens..." she murmured. Yuffie gave a look at Reno and Tifa before running inside, giggling. "Guess we should go in..." he muttered, walking inside. Tifa tilted her head and ran in.

In the Hotel...

Everyone gathered together, planning their rooms. Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz and Sephiroth were there as well. "Well, only two people per room so we are all going to have to split up." Vincent explained. Aeris tilted her head up. "Well, how about two girls for one room, and because of the odd number, one girl will room with a guy!" Everyone nodded in agreement, though Tifa paused.

"...Though who's staying with who?" she asked.

"Hmm..." Aeris muttered. "Well... how about Yuffie... stays with Cloud?" Cloud looked up though gave a glance at Tifa in disappointment. Tifa didn't even notice him looking and nodded at Yuffie. Reno noticed Cloud looking at Tifa and glared hard.

Cloud didn't know how, but the death-glare seemed to have its effects.

"OW! RENO!"

Reno snickered while everyone stared.

When no one was looking, Reno would always add a pin to his Cloud voodoo doll whenever he went near Tifa.

Yuffie scrunched her nose up. "Why do I have to go with HIM?" Yuffie pointed a finger at Cloud and stuck her tongue out. In return, Cloud whimpered.

Aeris simply nodded happily. "Because I know you like Kaddy-kins or whatever, so it'll be safe!" The four silver haired men came up from behind.

"Hullo," Loz gave a stupid grin and waved.

"So, 'Ris', how's it been lately?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud raised an eyebrow and had no clue on what Sephiroth was talking about. Aeris glared at him. "Much better," she murmured, before storming off. Cloud, Reno and Vincent seem like the only ones who were clueless on what was happening.

"Wha?" Cloud gave an odd look.

Sephiroth just smirked and walked off.

"...That guy's weird," Cloud muttered.

For some reason, everyone glared at Cloud.

"What?"

* * *

Later In Yuffie's and Cloud's Room... 

Yuffie lay down on her bed, flipping page after page in her magazine. Suddenly, Cloud came in from having a shower wearing... a towel on his head and a... towel. He wore it how a woman would. Yuffie peeked over her magazine and raised an eyebrow. "OMG, CLOUD... you SO look like a girl!" Cloud didn't even realize her presence and spun around, surprised. "EIIKK!" he screeched.

Yuffie: (n.n)

Cloud: (0.0)

Randomly, some weird fangirl came running by and snatched Cloud's towel.

"EIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Yuffie screamed at the site and hid under the bed.

Cloud needed to get to the bathroom. _Fast_.

But he realized something.

The bathroom was out. In the hallway. In the public. _Where people were._

Cloud took a deep breath.

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

Meanwhile...

Tifa and Aeris walked down the hallway of the hotel, chatting. "Oh yeah! Uhm you know-"

"-HHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tifa and Aeris stopped and noticed a flash go by, screaming.

...O.o...

Aeris placed a hand on her forehead and stared after the flash, squinting.

"Is that... Cloud?"

Though since Cloud was so distracted from screaming, he didn't realize he was running outside.

_SPLASH!_

Cloud grumbled something incoherent while he laid in bed with a thermometer in his mouth. "Stupid pool... Stupid Yuffie... Stupid towel... Stupid fangirl..." he ranted, trying his best to keep the thermometer in his mouth. He heard a knock on the door and looked at it, still laying underneath the covers.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Who hissit?" he mumbled, turning the thermometer around.

"Aeris!"

Cloud sighed and nodded to himself. "'Kay! Come in!"

The door opened, revealing Aeris. She closed the door quietly and walked over to Cloud with a cup and a bag in her hands. "Heyyy, Cloud," she whispered. Cloud flipped the thermometer around again. "Hi Aerish. Y'don' hafta whishper y'know?" he said, words slurred a bit from the plastic, thin tube in his mouth.

She giggled and tilted her head, sitting herself down at the edge of Cloud's bed. She crossed her legs on the bed and set down the cup on his bed-side table, placing the bag on his right. "Whash thish?" he asked, pointing at the bag.

"Oh, just some sweets. I thought you'd like some after... well, what happened." Cloud's head perked up a bit, and he reached for the bag, opening it up. "Thanksh, Aerish," he said, putting the bag on his table. He poked the cup. "Whash thish, to?" he ashked- uhm, asked her.

"Hot chocolate," she replied, propping her elbows on her knees. Cloud smiled a bit - which made the thermometer hurt the roof of his mouth. He took it out and placed it down on the table. "The maid said I have to keep checking my temperature every now and then." he explained, glad to have spoken normally. Aeris nodded and slowly stood up, stretching.

"You should get some sleep, Cloud," Cloud nodded, waving, and then immediately closed his eyes relaxing. Aeris smiled and leaned over, brushing his hair a bit. She pecked him on the forehead and blushed slightly, before walking out.

Cloud cracked open an eye.

_'Ohhhh, so she DOES like me! Whee! ...Ow, my head...'_

* * *

In Reno's and Vincent's Room... 

Reno grumbled as he lay on his bed, staring at the neat black shining tiles on the ceiling. "Forty-eight... forty-nine... fifty... fifty-one... fifty-two... fifty-three... fift- OH! I just had the greatest idea! ...Uhm ...had... OH! I have it again! ...Now I lost it... Okay! I got it! Whew! Thinking sure makes you tired!"

...o.o...

Reno jumped up, grabbing a piece of stationary that was lying around. _'Hope Vince doesn't mind... wait, since when does VINCE use stationary crap? ...Eh,'_ He grabbed a black pen and began scribbling his message.

* * *

Later In Aeris' and Tifa's Room... 

Aeris had her legs crossed as she sat down on the bed, watching the television. Tifa came in after brushing her teeth and sat down on her own bed. As she sat down, she heard something crunch. Being slightly confused, Tifa sat up and looked behind her, revealing a rather crinkled note. Frowning, she grabbed it and looked at what it said.

_For T_

As Tifa was about to open it, she noticed a shadow cast over her. Aeris smirked and snatched the paper.

"HEY! AERIS! Give it back right now!"

Aeris shrugged and peered at it. "For... T?" she giggled a bit and continued looking at it. Tifa sighed and leaned back, though heard another crinkling noise. She looked under and noticed a letter for Aeris. Tifa smirked and read what it said. The writing was very messy and scribble-like.

"Hmm... for my 'little 'Ris?' My god, Aeris! I had no idea Cloud cared!" Aeris looked away from Tifa's letter and looked at the one on Tifa's hand. "Hey!"

Tifa pretended to read it and put on a voice.

_'Oh, my little 'Ris, my dearest, I have such devoted sloppy feelings for you and I MUST confess... I-'_

"UGH! Fine! We trade?"

"Trade? Hmm, well, okay then."

Aeris stood up on her bed, motioning for Tifa to stand up on hers.

"On the count of three, we throw them," Aeris said. Tifa nodded and wondered if the paper would end up like a frisbee, heading out the door.

"One, two-"

On the count of _two_, they threw the paper. Tifa and Aeris both easilycaught their own letter, and sat down on their beds, opening the letters. Aeris noticed Cloud's messy writing and giggled.

_'Hiya Aeris!'_

She snorted and continued reading.

_'Thanks a bunch for bringing that hot chocolate and the candy! But sometimes Yuffie snatches them. D: Anyway, it's made me so much better, I was thinking that we should go out for a while at a bar! If You wanna come, meet me in the hallway in the hotel at seven o'clock! If you're not there... then I'll be a bery, bery sad wittle boy... Seeyah! _

-Cloudie ;-D'

She thought for a while. "Uhm... okay!" Scratch that; she thought for two seconds. She looked up at the clock. "Well, it's... five o'clock now, so I have about an hour and a half until I have to go!" Without another word, Aeris disappeared into the bathroom, probably to get ready.

Tifa looked down at hers and opened it up. She raised an eyebrow at the first line.

_'Hey Hot Stuff, _

Oh, and Pinky? Or whatever, if you're reading this, I'll send... Cloud to you, naked. Disturbing... ANYWAY, I've been... bored, sitting in this crappy hotel, counting tiles on the ceiling, so I thought I'd send ya a letter :-D Have no frickin' idea where Vince is, though probably avoiding that Hootie chick. ANYWAYS (again), back to the point.

I was wonderin' if you'd meet me down at the cafe next door to the hotel at 4AM.'

Tifa frowned. _'4AM? Shouldn't he mean 4PM?'_

_'And nope, babe, it's not 4PM. 4AM, so if you don't come by 6:15, I'll understand. Seeyah, babe. _

Love your little Reenee, ;D'

Tifa giggled at the last line.

_'Hmm... I... I guess I'll go. No harm done, right?' _

'Heh, come onnn. You know you want him...'

'...Uhm, who're you?'

'Your conscience, who's still hopelessly in love with Reno,'

'...Ummm...What?'

'Well, if I say I'm still in love with him, that still means you are, because you're a part of me.'

"...Maybe I am," Tifa mumbled out loud.

Aeris walked in while brushing her teeth. "Maybe you're what, Teef?"

Tifa felt a tint of pink in her cheeks as she shook her head. "Nothin' Aeris." Aeris snorted before going through her closet with the tooth brush flipping everywhere. She snatched out two different dresses; both pink.

Tifa raised an eyebrow.

Aeris turned around.

"So, which one should I wear!"

* * *

Reno shoved his fists down into his pockets as he walked down into the Hotel's Rumpus Room. He noticed Kadaj stare at Sephiroth - who was flipping through the television channels - and also noticed Kadaj's eyes bulging out in amazement. Reno raised an eyebrow and edged behind the stairs, eavesdropping. 

"Sir Seph- no - _Sir Safer_, that was amazing! How do you do it?" Sephiroth sighed as he turned around and gave a half smile, half sarcastic look. "_Well_ Kadaj," Kadaj almost fainted as Sephiroth said his name. "it's very simple." Kadaj nodded eagerly, his bangs bopping back and forth.

"See this?" Sephiroth said pointedly towards the remote that was in his hand. Kadaj nodded enthusiastically. "Well, all you do is put it in your hand - see, take it." Sephiroth reached his hand out with the remote in his hand.

Kadaj gasped. "Oh, no! I could never do such a-"

Sephiroth began glaring in boredom.

"_Take it._"

Bottom lip trembling, Kadaj nodded taking it from Sephiroth's hand and began staring at it in amazement. "What next, Sir Safer?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. Reno was doing the same.

"See these amazing little buttons? You put one of your fingers on it and push at _any_ number at all, see?" Kadaj's mouth made an extra large '0' shape. He looked back and forth between the remote and television and gasped as it magically changed from surf waves, to haunting castles.

Sephiroth found it his chance to get away, but was stopped as Loz came walking in, and sat down on the couch between Sephiroth and Kadaj - who had still been staring at the television in amazement.

"Yo, Seph," Loz gave a stupid smile and gave an alien 'peace' sign. Sephiroth almost laughed at loud, though tempted to stop.

"So, how's it goin' between you an' that Aeris chick?" Loz placed his hands behind his head 'coolly' and had odd Duffman music from 'The Simpsons' playing through his head. Reno's head shot high up when Loz mentioned Aeris.

_'Aeris... she's T's friend, but what could they mean by...'_

But unfortunately, Reno was interrupted by Loz - who now began singing the Duffman song out loud.

He couldn't help but stare with wide-eyes, snickering.

Sephiroth (who was being horribly tortured by Loz's singing), heard something and spun around from the seat. He saw a flash of red down near the hallway and stood up, frowning. Sephiroth heard a noise come from one a door nearby.

_'Hmph, bad idea Reno. You're trapped.'_

Sephiroth laughed to himself and opened up the bathroom door, but jumped when something touched his shoulder. He spun around in half shock, half surprise.

Loz gave the same stupid smile as before.

"Hey, bro, what happened? Anyway, me and my brothers are going back to our rooms. Comin'?" Sephiroth huffed and checked back. Nobody was there, anyway, so Reno... must've disappeared.

He nodded in frustration, leaving the bathroom with Loz.

Reno peeped from inside the plastic bin. He waved a hand in front of his nose. He looked down from where the stench came from.

_'What the hell is that-?'_

As soon as he saw a clear view, he turned as red as his hair and began trying to escape the plastic bin. Many white objects spread out onto the floor as Reno landed with a loud 'THUD!' on the white tiles.

Reno twitched at the sight and noticed where he was.

_'Aw, fuck. Just the place. A WOMEN'S bathroom.'_

The next thing Reno needed was a shower in the _Men's_ bathroom.

* * *

Later... 

Kadaj lay in his bedroom area (that was separate to Sephiroth's and his brother's room). He had been exhausted after continuously pressing each button on the television remote, and his hand was aching. He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow.

He began countingchocobos - a tip Yazoo and Loz gave him when he was four years old.

_Flashback_

_A four-year-old Kadaj whimpered as he hid behind a black, velvet couch that his two older brothers were occupying. A ten-year-old Loz snorted as he munched on a handful of popcorn, watching the 'horror' movie 'Casper' in boredom. Yazoo, six-years-old, was playing cards with his imaginary friend, Ziggy. _

_"Go shish," Yazoo apparently, had trouble pronouncing many words properly. Loz raised an eyebrow at Kadaj who was shielding his eyes from the cartoon ghost. He rolled his eyes in amusement and grunted, spilling his kids packet of popcorn on the floor. Yazoo turned his head and walked over to Kadaj, too, abandoning his game with um... Ziggy._

_"Gee, you're such a cry-baby," Loz said, in his... high-pitched voice. _

_"Shon't pick on him Woz. Why shon't you count shocobos, Kadaj? That shalways helps shmee." Yazoo kneeled down, nodding to his little brother. Kadaj's bottom lip stopped trembling a tiny bit. "Ch-choccy-bo?"_

_Yazoo nodded, while Loz disappeared and, um, reappeared in two minutes. "Drink dis," Loz handed Kadaj a juice box that looked bashed up. _

_"I put some sweeping pills in it, so it'll also be easier to sweep." Kadaj tilted his head and took the juice box, sipping the drink, though spilling a bit down his chin. He took no notice and nodded, carefully stepping up and walking over to his tiny bed. Yazoo and Loz shrugged, going back to their normal routine._

_When Kadaj crept in his bed, he imagined many chocobos jumping over fences and getting stabbed by a much older kid that had long silver hair, and a six foot sword. _

_"...One puppet dead... Two puppet dead... Three puppet dead..."_

_Loz and Yazoo stared for a while at their brother._

_"Riiiight, Kaddy..."_

_End of Flashback_

"Seventy-eight puppets dead... Seventy-nine puppets dead... Eighty puppets de-"

_BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!_

Kadaj jolted up, gasping. He twitched slightly, and jumped when he heard another noise.

_SKKKKRRRREEEEEEEECCCCCCKKKKKKK..._

He slowly got up from his bed and walked over to his suitcase, looking around before opening it. He took out a shot gun and hid it behind his back before approaching where the sound had been coming from - the window.

He walked over carefully, and opened the curtains up before yelling.

**JA: -le gasp- Cliffy! **

**Cloud: And why does Kadaj have a gun? **

**Reno: Who was that at the window?**

**JA: Stay tuned for the next paragraph! **

**Cloud: Umm...**

**Reno: Err...**

**JA: -taps foot- Oh, you two are useless!**

**Reno: I think she means 'Stay tuned for the next chapter'?**

**Cloud: Yeah...**

**JA: Oh, just SHADDUP!**

**Cloud: -whimpers-**

**Reno: -laughs-**


End file.
